Fighting Gravity
by sunshineleo
Summary: Based on a song by NKOTB. Keith and Allura have an undeniable attraction. What if Keith were the pursuer, and Allura the pursued? What if she were the one driven by duty and station? Stand-alone, fluff, and citrus mini-fic. Rated mostly T, but will move to M later on. Please read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Fighting Gravity

Authors Notes

It has been awhile since I uploaded anything. Life and work have gotten in the way. I want to thank buffycorvin, FroofyB, KathDMD, LaWallala31, lianakos, Paulina Ann, VF-Fearless, Callialex, CristyP, JustLucky05, and PeacockF for favoriting and/ or following me. There are others who have chosen to follow and/ or favorite some of my other stories, and to you I am humbly grateful. I also want to thank readers for taking the time to read and review. Your feedback and support have encouraged me to keep going!

* * *

Welcome to Fighting Gravity! This little fic came to me when I was listening to my favorite boy band, New Kids on the Block. They have a song called Fighting Gravity.

A plot bunny was formed. I thought it was the perfect song for Keith and Allura, so I decided to go with a little bit of a different angle on this stand-alone, KA, fluff and citrus fest. Usually, Allura is the pursuer and Keith is the pursued, resisting her advances because of duty and station. What if the roles were reversed? Hence, my Fighting Gravity. The story is all drafted. I just have to type, revise, and edit before I post.

Questions and comments are welcomed. Please no flames. Thank you, Amazing Writer Friend (you know who you are,) on some great advice that has made me a better writer. Thank you, Cubbie, for your never-ending support and infectious enthusiasm for our favorite Voltron couple. This is for you!

Enjoy!

Dawn

Rated T for now. It will move to M before the end, so please read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron or its characters. The story idea is mine.

* * *

Prologue

Gravity is defined as the natural force of attraction by which two bodies pull toward each other. It is a force against which many have battled; few have been successful. On that fateful day in the crumbling Castle of Lions, this powerful force was unleashed when a handsome, young commander knelt before a beautiful, fair haired princess and his soft lips brushed the delicate skin of her hand. As eyes the color of the midnight sky met eyes the color of the sky at noon, the force pulling them together was as powerful as gravity. And they have been fighting that gravity ever since.

* * *

Chapter 1

Exiting the portal to Black Lion, Commander Keith Kogane sighed in exasperation as he caught sight of Lord Arthur Leonardis waiting in Castle Control. He watched as the nobleman greeted Princess Allura with a huge smile on his face as she exited the portal to Blue Lion. Allura returned his smile tentatively before her blue eyes flitted briefly over to meet Keith's dark gaze. Turning away quickly, Keith ignored the pang in his heart and the praise that Sir Arthur bestowed upon the Blue Lion pilot. He walked toward Koran, sitting at Castle Control. Looking over the results of the morning's practice, he furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over the princess's data. "Princess," he called after her as she went to exit the Control Room. "A word please?"

Allura stopped dead in her tracks at the tone in Keith's voice. Turning to Lord Arthur, she smiled apologetically. "I will see you at lunch," she assured him as he placed a small kiss on the back of her hand.

"Of course, Your Highness," he replied before he turned and walked out of Castle Control.

Blushing slightly, Allura felt a warmth rush over her from Artie's attentions as she turned back to her commanding officer. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat for an entirely different reason when she caught sight of Keith waiting for her next to the door to the conference room the team used for debriefings. Her eyes roved over his hard soldier's body, noticing how his red and white flight suit hugged him like a second skin. Raising her eyes slowly over his fine form up to his handsome face, Allura was taken aback by the coldness in his expression. Gulping, she walked into the conference room.

Keith followed closely behind her. Once the door closed behind him, he turned to face her. "What the hell was that?" he snapped. "That was a mediocre performance at best, Your Highness." Crossing his arms, the commander simply stared down at the princess.

Surprised, Allura just blinked. "I know that my accuracy was off, Keith, and I am sorry," the princess apologized, trying to project sincerity in her blue eyes. "The new upgrades that Hunk and Pidge made to Blue's ion canon are more powerful than I thought. I was having a hard time staying in formation when firing them. I am sure with a little practice..."

"With a little practice!" Keith interrupted. "Zarkon doesn't give us time to practice. He could attack at any time and we need to be ready!" Sputtering and red-faced, Keith glared at the princess. "Those errors you made today could get someone hurt, or even killed."

Allura gaped open-mouthed at Keith. He was usually very patient with her during practice, acknowledging long ago that she was not a trained pilot and accepting that her learning curve was not as quick as the other men. He had never gotten this angry with her over a less than stellar performance. "Keith, I am sorry," she whispered. "I promise I will do better tomorrow." Tears formed behind her eyelids and she fought to keep them in check.

Seeing that tears threatened to fall, Keith turned away in frustration. "The waterworks won't work, Princess. I cannot treat you any differently than I treat the other men, just because you're a princess," he growled.

Sniffling slightly, Allura felt as if she had been struck. "I have never asked you, too, Keith," she replied defensively. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

Keith ignored her. "It's just not today, Princess." He spat out her title between gritted teeth. "Your timing is off. Your accuracy has been down as low as 65%. You blow off team meetings and PT. You are distracted." Stopping to take a deep breath, Keith gave her an accusatory stare. "Ever since Lord Arthur showed up."

"Now wait a minute, Commander," Allura argued defensively. "This has nothing to do with Artie." Glaring at him, the princess put her hands on her hips.

Flinching slightly at the use of the Lord's nickname, Keith smiled sardonically. "It has everything to do with_ Artie_, Princess, don't you see that?" he asked quietly. Without thinking, Keith crossed the room to stand next to Allura. He raised his hand to cup her cheek gently, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes. "It has everything to do with him," he repeated, more to himself than to her.

A look of confusion temporarily replaced the anger on Allura's face. Batting his hand away, Allura took a step back. "I am more than capable of ruling my planet, flying Blue Lion, and handling Lord Arthur. I have already proven that," she stated defiantly.

Snorting, Keith rolled his eyes. "Not based on that performance today," he replied. Shaking his head, he looked Allura over from head to toe. "You know, Allura," he commented maliciously. "Maybe it's time you just marry Artie and start having babies. Leave defending Arus to us."

Allura gasped as tears spilled down her cheeks. There was no stopping the dam that had just burst. "Keith," she shrieked. "You don't mean that. Please tell me you don't mean that."

Regretting the words the minute they were out of his mouth, Keith turned away from the sobbing princess. "I do, Princess," he responded instead. "Maybe it's time for you to settle down and resign from the force."

Staring at her commander in disbelief, Allura stood shell-shocked. "Never," she snarled. Turning on her heel, Allura fled from the room, but not before the word asshole escaped from her lips.

Keith didn't stop her. As the door swished closed, the brokenhearted commander collapsed into a chair and buried his face in his hands, his own tears wetting the granite tabletop.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes

Thank you so much for the reviews and for everyone who has decided to follow and favorite _Fighting Gravity. _

Cubbie – I am not going to answer your question about what Allura feels for Keith. The answer to that will be revealed very, very soon. You will also see why she has allowed Artie into her life.

Ebon-Drake – Yes, Keith the unfeeling robot. He is so often portrayed as the perfect, stoic soldier, putting his own personal thoughts and feelings aside. I really wanted to explore a feeling Keith. Hold on, you will get to see another side of him before this journey is over.

AA-MamaBirdCat- Thank you so much for the great comments. Lots of emotions to come. Fasten your seatbelt.

Paulina Ann - This was a fun plot bunny. Artie plays a role, but how big? You will have to wait to find out.

This is a really short chapter. Just filling in some background information.

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. The story is mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Stomping down the hall toward her quarters, Allura fumed. Lion practice had just ended, and she was still reeling from the beat down she had just received from her commander. Reaching her bedroom door, she keyed in the code and rushed into her room, throwing herself on her bed. Now within the privacy of her room, she allowed her tears to flow freely.

Reliving the conversation in her head, Allura could not believe what Keith had said to her. He had pretty much told her to get married, have babies, and give up Blue Lion. That was so unlike him. At least, that was not the _normal_ him. He was usually so calm and collected. Even when he was angry, he stayed dispassionate and stoic. His rationality in the face of trauma and tragedy was one of the things that drew Allura to him.

Attraction. Allura blew out a breath as she thought about Keith and how she felt toward him. She had been attracted to Keith from the moment she saw him, with his long black hair and handsome face. He was tall and broad-shouldered, his body tight with muscle. But it was his eyes that captured her heart – black, penetrating, unreadable. There was only one time that his mask was off, that she saw into his heart. It was the very first time they met when awareness, an acute attraction, passed between the two of them. He felt it as much as she did, and that was the emotion that she saw churning in his eyes that first time.

But, alas, the princess of Arus knew her place. She was the Crown Princess, heir to the throne. It was expected that she would marry royalty, secure the royal line. An affair with a commoner, no matter how noble or handsome, was simply not in the cards for her. Accepting that a long time ago, she tucked that ever present pull towards Keith away in her heart and worked really hard, day in and day out, to ignore it. It was like ignoring gravity.

The princess and the commander settled into an uneasy friendship. He was always kind to her, and he welcomed her to the team when Sven got hurt. He was fiercely protective of her and became especially agitated whenever Lotor and his obsession were mentioned. There were times that she thought she caught him watching her, momentary cracks in his mask revealing the emotion underneath. But she wouldn't do anything to pursue it or encourage it. It wasn't proper.

When Allura finally gave into Koran's demands that she start looking for a suitor, Lord Arthur Leonardis came to visit the Castle of Lions. Five years her senior, Artie was the youngest son of the ruling family from the Southern Province of Planet Arus. He wasn't what Allura would consider attractive with his brown eyes, shaggy blond hair, and thick waist, but he was kind, and he was funny. With Arus constantly under attack, the royal families from other nearby planets were not willing to align themselves with Arus, so Koran had to search for a suitor internally. Allura and Artie got along well enough, but there was definitely no attraction or love there, at least not on Allura's part. She was ok with that; she didn't expect to marry for love.

It was when Lord Arthur showed up that Keith completely changed. He became short and irritable, snapping at her and everyone else around him. Everyone endured his impatience at Lion Practice, but it seemed to be magnified when it was directed toward her. Allura suddenly sat up. _I am tired of this, _she thought. _I don't deserve the way he has been treating me, and I certainly don't deserve what he said to me this morning. He and I are going to have this out. _She wiped away the rest of her tears and felt a new wave of anger wash over her. She stood up from her bed to shower and change. Then she was going to go confront the miserable commander.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes

Ebon-Drake – No offense taken at all, Darling. All is fair in the fandom, and I totally agree with your Robot Keith reference. Like I said in summary, I wanted to explore a side where Allura was in acceptance of her duty and station. Will Keith force her to fight against it? Stay tuned!

Cubbie – The confrontation is coming. I hope it meets your expectations!

Smithy- Is it jealousy or something more? Thank you for your review. I hope you get some questions answered!

KathDMD – Girlie, you crack me up! I love your analysis of our Captain Crankypants. He has his shorts all in a bunch because of a chubby guy? I LMAO when I read that. This bonus upload is to keep you from waiting.

Paulina Ann – Fight or passion? Either would be good between these two, I think. Bonus chapter before I go back to work tomorrow.

Mertz – Thank you for positive reviews. They mean so much. And special thanks on helping me catch an oops I missed in one of my chapters. And the princess? Allura is being a little "blonde" on what's right in front of her face.

Rated T to M for mild cursing. Please read at your own risk. This will probably be the last upload for at least a few days

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. The story is mine.

For Cubbie, just because.

* * *

Chapter 3

Keith slowly made his way out of the conference room. Hoping to find Castle Control empty, he sighed in disappointment when he found Lance waiting for him. "Hey" was all he could say to his friend and second-in-command.

Cocking an eyebrow, Lance was surprised to see Keith still in his flight suit. Lion practice had ended almost two hours ago. The Red Lion pilot returned to Castle Control after being summoned by an agitated Koran; both heard the tail end of the fight between the princess and the commander. Watching as the princess flew from the room, Lance waited another hour before the conference room door finally opened and Keith emerged. Looking at the commander without a hint of expression, Lance leaned against the computer console and asked, "What the hell happened in there?"

"Nothing," Keith replied tersely. "I needed to have a word with the princess about her performance today. Now, I need to shower and change before lunch. If you would excuse me..." Heading toward the door, Keith soon found his way blocked by an annoyed looking Lance.

"Bullshit," Lance replied. "Koran heard you yelling at the princess, through the closed door. He and I both stood here and watched her flee the room in tears over an hour ago." He stood right in Keith's path, a challenge in his expression.

Anger blazed in Keith's dark eyes. Moving to walk around Lance, he found his way blocked again. "Let it alone, Lance," he warned, clenching his fists at his side.

"You are turning into a real asshole, Keith," Lance noticed. "You don't sleep. You barely eat. You are irritable and miserable all the time. You don't laugh and joke any more. You snap at Pidge, Hunk, and me at Lion practice for no reason. And the princess? Forget it; that poor girl can't seem to do anything right." The Red Lion pilot watched his friend carefully.

Keith's eyes snapped to meet Lance's at the mention of the princess. "It seems like ever since Lord Arthur showed up, you have developed a whole new, unpleasant personality," Lance noted. Then he stopped suddenly as Keith turned away angrily. "Wait, that's it," he muttered. "Your personality change started when Lord Arthur showed up. Is it that douchebag that has your drawers all in a bunch?"

Grabbing Lance's arm, Keith dragged the Red Lion pilot down the hall to his office. Keying in the code, Keith pushed him into the room. Lance threw himself on the couch as the commander walked over to stand next to the picture window that overlooked the Lion Monument and Black Lion. Keith gazed at Black for a long moment, collecting his thoughts. Finally spinning to face his friend, the commander gave Lance a look of utter defeat. There was no point in trying to hide anything from Lance anymore. His face crumpled. "You're right," Keith admitted. "It's Lord Arthur."

"What _exactly _is Lord Arthur?" Lance repeated with confusion on his handsome face.

"Lord Arthur is why I have been so upset," Keith confessed, running a hand anxiously through his hair.

"What's the big deal, Keith?" Lance inquired. "Why should you care if the princess has a suitor?" Then suddenly, realization hit the Red Lion pilot like a lightning bolt. Staring at Keith, he let out a long, slow breath. "You're in love with her, aren't you?" he questioned. "Lord Arthur being here made you realize that you love her and could lose her." Looking Keith over thoughtfully, he continued, "I always knew there was an attraction, but I didn't realize…"

"Yes, ok," Keith interrupted. "I'm in love with her. I have been miserable since Lord Arthur showed up. At first, I chalked it off to just another suitor that Allura would send packing. But the longer he stays, the closer they get. Every day is agony, and I don't know what to do about it." Tears glistened in the corners of Keith's dark eyes.

"Tell her how you feel," Lance suggested empathetically. He was at a loss; he had never seen Keith so miserable or upset before.

"I don't think so." Keith paced back and forth across the floor. "She has never given me any indication that she sees me as anything other than a friend," he argued.

"Maybe she doesn't know she feels that way. Come on, Keith. There is something between the two of you. We can all feel it," Lance pointed out.

"You think?" the commander implored, looking hopeful.

"Don't you at least owe it to yourself to explore this, Cap?" Lance goaded him. He knew that the commander and the princess shared _something_, and he didn't want his best friend to miss an opportunity to let her know how he felt. Scratching his head in thought, Lance admitted to himself that he was a little nervous about how close Allura and Arthur appeared to be, but there was no way he would express that concern to Keith.

Shaking his head, Keith rubbed his face with his hands. "I don't know," he mumbled. "I have to think about this."

"Don't think too long," Lance said. "Lord Arthur is here, and I don't think he's going anywhere any time soon." Keith scowled at him. "Besides," Lance continued, "Artie doesn't hold a candle to you. You're much hotter than he is." Smirking mischievously, the Red Lion pilot waggled his eyebrows at his friend. When he was rewarded with a smile from Keith, he walked over to squeeze his friend's arm in reassurance before he left the office.

After his conversation with Lance, Keith tried to sort through his jumble of thoughts and feelings. _Who am I kidding?_ he thought. _I am in love with her.__I don't want her to choose Arthur; I want her to choose me. _He had to try. Not really knowing what Allura's feelings were for him, he had to find out. He headed to his room to shower, dress, and think about how to proceed.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes

Hi! Sorry about the delay, but I wanted this chapter to be right.

Thank you for favoriting and following.

Smithy – I moderate my reviews and had no idea I could go in and move the process along. Now, I do and will check my queue more often. I will try and post sooner than later. So sorry about that!

Ebon-Drake – We all know Keith and Lance have the ultimate bromance. His second-in-command was just trying to get a smile out of his miserable friend, at least I think.

KathDMD – You will soon see that Keith is tired of hanging around backstage. He is ready to take control. How will the princess respond to this unexpected side of her commander?

Cubbie – Even Keith needs BFF time. There is nothing like it! LOL.

Paulina Ann – Now that we are back at work, I don't have as much time to revise, edit, and post. Updates will be less frequent, but thanks for sticking with me. Allura's reaction will definitely be unexpected.

Rated T for suggestion

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. The story is mine.

Chapter 4

Allura paced angrily within Keith's office. She had been waiting for him for the past hour. No one really knew where he was, and all Lance would say was that he was dealing with some personal matters.

Growing more and more agitated the longer she waited, Allura stewed over what he had said to her. She was prepared to tell him that she would request he be relieved of his command if he insisted she step down from the Voltron Force. Dancing in her angry fog, she almost jumped out of her skin when the door to the office suddenly swished open.

Taking two steps into his office, Keith stopped dead when he caught sight of the princess standing there with her arms crossed and a furious expression on her beautiful face. His heart lurched unconsciously at the sight of the vision in royal blue. Shaking his head to regain focus, he gasped out her name in surprise. "Allura! What are you doing here?"

Rage darkened her blue eyes at the sound of his voice. "We need to talk," she snapped.

"You're right; we do," he replied. He didn't wait for a response. "I am so, so sorry for what I said after Lion practice. Please know that I didn't mean it. I said it out of anger." Stepping toward her, Keith grabbed her hands.

Allura stared into his black eyes. Something was different about the way he looked at her. There was emotion stirring in those midnight depths, and Allura found herself almost drowning. She was trying to make sense of it. Confused by his apology, she cocked her head at him. "You are?" she asked, her practiced tirade almost forgotten.

"Yes," he stated. His black eyes pleaded with her. "Allura, I know I've been a jerk to you and I beg your forgiveness for that."

Huffing at him, she pulled her hands from his grasp. "You have been an ass," she corrected him. "I don't get it, Keith. What happened? What did I do?"

Turning away, Keith stared across the lake at Black. Gathering his strength, he faced Allura. "Lord Arthur came," he replied simply. "It seems you have accepted a suitor."

"What?" Allura replied. "First of all, I have not yet accepted Artie as a suitor." Furrowing her brow, she took a deep breath to focus her thoughts. "Second of all, why should you care?" For some reason, Allura's heart hammered in her chest as she waited for Keith's response.

Keith took a step toward her so that less than a foot separated them. Allura could feel the heat emanating off his body. She could smell his clean, soap smell. Her heart was racing as she looked up into his handsome face, a tender look in his eyes.

He reached up to cup her face. "Because," he said gruffly. "I'm in love with you."

The princess felt like she was in a dream; did she just hear him correctly? With her head spinning, Allura suddenly felt lightheaded. "What?" she squealed. "You're what?"

"You heard me. I'm in love with you," he repeated. "And I don't want you to choose Arthur. I want you to choose me." Dropping his arms to his sides, Keith straightened his shoulders and stood tall and proud as if presenting himself for inspection.

Staring at him in disbelief, Allura started at what he had just admitted. "You want me to choose you?" she cried. "But Keith, you're…."

"A commoner?" he quipped, flashing a lopsided smile as he moved still closer to her. "A pilot? Your superior officer? Not royalty? I know all that." His face grew serious. "But I didn't think any of that mattered to you. You're not interested in titles. You want love; you dream of love. I could give that to you, Allura. I love you, and I love Arus. Isn't that what you want?" Leaning toward her in a bold move, Keith pressed a light kiss onto Allura's flushed cheek.

A shiver ran down her spine. Allura absentmindedly brushed her fingers against her cheek. Her breath was ragged; her heart tripped all over itself as she realized what he had said. He loved her. Keith loved her. He wanted her to choose him_.__To hug him.__To kiss him.__To be made love to by him._Desire washed over the normally stoic princess of Arus. _To belong to him._ But, this couldn't be. He wasn't royalty.

Taking a step back, Allura cleared her head as she put some distance between them. "I don't know. I…I… I need to go," she stammered. For the second time that day, Allura ran from the room.

Sighing as he sat at his desk, Keith ran his hands through his hair. Well, his feelings were out there. He needed to give her time and space to digest it all. Sitting back in his chair, he tried to prepare his heart for whatever came from his confession.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes

Updated and revised slightly 4/29/14 As I reread the chapter, there were a few things that needed some attention. So I fixed those and re-uploaded chapter 5. I think it's better.

Cubbie – For once, Keith is thinking with his heart and not with his head. Allura isn't necessarily running away. Keith's confession is just sudden and unexpected, and she needs time to process it. Glad you are enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Venus Starlights 07 – Thank you for the compliments and for the following. Keep reading and you may find your wish for a happy ending come true.

Smithy – Keith is ready to claim his woman. Almost neanderthal; all he needs is to hit her over the head with a club and throw her over his shoulder. LOL! More is coming. I hope you enjoy it.

Paulina Ann – As you can see, Allura has the inner dialogue going on of duty vs her long suppressed feelings for Keith. What will win out? Gotta read to find out. But don't you worry; things heat up from here.

Limetwist – I know right. Short, chubby guy vs hot, handsome Commander Keith. Duh!

KathDMD – That's my twist on the story: she is honor and duty bound, while he throws all caution to the wind and lays it out there for her. You're going to need more than Ciroc for this one; may I suggest a shot of Jager maybe?

Ebon-Drake – Cynicism is needed in this crazy world. Your interpretations on Keith's apology and Allura being resistant could lead to a really interesting and different alternate ending. I think he struggled with telling her how he felt, but maybe didn't really consider what he said to her and how it hurt her. He was only thinking of himself. Allura was so confused and befuddled by his confession that she kind of forgot about his earlier tirade. You have given me something to think about. Maybe my story isn't quite done….BTW, I have no idea what ROFL means. Can you translate, please?

Mertz – If she would have just accepted his feelings…boom, end of story. We are only about halfway done. Four more chapters to go. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.

Rated T

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. The story is mine.

Chapter 5

Despite her mind being in a million places at once, Allura performed much better at Lion practice the next day. She effectively avoided any one-on-one contact with Keith, responding only to direct commands and questions. As she emerged from Blue Lion's chute, she was surprised when Keith politely requested, "A word, Princess, please?"

Her heart jumped into her throat upon hearing his voice. She looked over at the rest of the force for help as she removed her helmet. Because everyone knew about what had happened between the commander and the princess the day before, the Red, Green, and Yellow pilots wanted to stay out of the middle of the drama. Hunk avoided her gaze, Pidge shrugged his shoulders, and Lance simply quirked an eyebrow at her before he glanced at Keith. Even Koran avoided looking in her direction. Only Artie smiled encouragingly at the princess, proud of her excellent Lion Practice. Returning a slight smile to her guest, she turned quickly back to the commander. "Ok," she replied quietly, realizing that she was pretty much on her own.

She followed him silently into the same conference room where they had argued just the day before. A knot of anger formed in her stomach as she remembered his ugly words, but that anger was soon replaced by a rush of nervousness and confusion. The minute the door closed, Keith turned to Allura, a strange expression on his face. "So Princess," he murmured silkily. "Have you thought about what I said?" Moving to stand next to her, he gently touched the small of Allura's back.

The princess jumped at the intimate contact. For three years, she had managed to keep her undeniable attraction to Keith in check. She had never even entertained the idea of more than friendship with him. Now that he had confessed how he felt, she was overwhelmed with thoughts and emotions that were both exciting and terrifying. His nearness made her heart pound. The sexy, half-smile playing on his lips made her knees weak. Reaching for the nearest chair, she tried to steady herself on her shaky legs.

"Keith," she whispered when she finally found her voice. "I don't know what to think. This is all so sudden."

"Is it though?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Come on, Allura. There's always been something between us. You and I both felt it on the day we met."

"Maybe," Allura conceded. "But why now, Keith? Why have you chosen now as the time to reveal this?" Placing her helmet down on the table, she put her hands on her hips in challenge and took a small step back.

Glancing down at the floor sheepishly, Keith ran a hand through his hair and breathed out a small sigh. "Because I realized if I didn't, Allura, I could lose you forever," he admitted quietly. "When you announced that you were going to go ahead with finding a suitor, I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. My heart felt like it had been ripped in two. I couldn't stand the thought of you with someone else." Suddenly the expression on his face shifted. Smiling sardonically, he quirked an eyebrow at her. "And Artie? Really? Come on, Princess, he's not your type." Moving even closer to her, he held her gaze evenly.

_Oh Gods,_ she thought. That look and his words were going to make her come unglued. "Leave Artie out of it," she grumbled hastily, her eyes darting away from the intensity of his black eyes. "He has nothing to do with anything." She gave an annoyed shake of her head. Closing her eyes, she paused as her mind raced. Breathing deeply, she admitted honestly, "I never thought about you and me, Keith. I tried not to think about it, because I couldn't. I had no idea you saw me as anything more than a friend. And then there is the minor fact that I'm supposed to marry royalty."

"Supposed to," Keith repeated. "That doesn't mean you have to." He took a step toward her, a predatory look gleaming in his eye. "Allura, if you feel nothing toward me, tell me and I will walk out the door and never bother you with this again." He took another step toward her.

Allura needed to maintain some distance between herself and the commander, or she would completely lose it and just throw herself into his arms. Looking around desperately, she realized she had nowhere to go but backwards. Taking several steps back, she stopped when her behind bumped into the wall. Her eyes widened as she watched Keith continue to move forward, closer and closer until less than a foot separated them. She could feel his breath on her face. "Tell me you feel nothing," he challenged huskily as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Time stood still. His lips were soft. The moment they touched, a torrent of emotions and desire flooded through Allura. The blood pounded in her veins and heaviness pooled in her abdomen. Reaching up, she fisted her hands into his silky hair, deepening the kiss. For several minutes, she was completely lost. Realizing what was happening, she pulled back from him suddenly. "Keith, stop," she whispered. "I need to go. I need to think."

"Ok, Allura," he replied breathlessly. His face was flushed, his lips, slightly swollen. "But don't fight it, Allura. You can't fight what's meant to be. It's like fighting," he paused, looking for the right analogy. "It's like fighting freaking gravity." Pressing a gentle, chaste kiss on her lips, he released her.

She looked at him again with a mixture of lust and confusion. Her fingers grazed her lips, as if she regretted that they were no longer touching his. Shaking her head to clear it, she took a deep breath and quickly bolted from the conference room.

"Come to me when you're ready," Keith called to her retreating back. A slight pause in her step assured him that he was heard. Watching her go, but making no move to follow her, Keith smirked in satisfaction. She felt _something_. That much was obvious.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes

Let me start by saying that I really, really appreciate everyone who takes the time to read and review. Making your follows and favorites list is truly humbling for me and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

In my own mind, I know how I want my story to go, but I do take reviews and comments to heart, not as put downs or criticism, but as a way to make my story better. Two weeks ago, _Fighting Gravity _was done in my mind. But thanks to reviews, questions, comments, and opinions left here at ffn, I realized the story was not quite finished. I read back through it and realized there were some plot holes and lack of character development. As a result, three more chapters were added, and everything else was revised to reflect those new chapters.

Paulina Ann, Ebon-Drake, Cubbie, KathDMD, and Limetwist, you give me things to think about. I hope that the revisions meet or exceed your expectations. Thanks for your continued support.

This chapter is one of my new chapters.

Rated T

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. The story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 6

Lost in thought, Allura quickly made her way out of Castle Control right past Lord Arthur and Koran without any acknowledgement, her heart beating a million miles a minute. Heading to her room to shower and change, she needed to prepare for an afternoon full of meetings and appointments, and she needed to get her head on straight. Feeling off-kilter, she shook her head in utter bewilderment. _He kissed me_, she thought, her fingers subconsciously wiping her lips. _He kissed _me. She was still amazed at what had transpired. _And I kissed him back._Her head was reeling and her lips were still tingling from that kiss. Another wave of desire, mixed with something else, washed over her as she relived those last few moments with Keith. What the hell was going on? Allura felt as if her whole world had been turned upside down in the last twenty-four hours.

Stalking down the hall with purpose, the princess failed to notice Artie fall into step beside her. "Your majesty?" the shy lord implored quietly.

Startled out of her reverie, the princess jumped slightly at his words. "Artie!" she exclaimed. "You startled me." Trying to disguise her surprise, she giggled nervously.

Lord Arthur beamed as his dark eyes took in the beautiful creature before him. Even in her Voltron flight suit, her hair flattened from her helmet, she was beautiful. "You had an excellent Lion Practice back there," he commented. "The commander didn't give you a hard time about it, again, did he?"

Furrowing her eyebrows slightly, Allura shook her head fiercely. _How the hell did he hear about that?_ she thought. "No, not at all," she assured him aloud. "He just wanted to go over my numbers, and….um….continue a discussion that we had started yesterday." Allura flushed prettily as her body once again reacted to her memory of that kiss.

Arthur noticed the reddening of the princess's cheeks. He wasn't convinced that everything was alright between the princess and the commander. "Princess, are you feeling ok? You look a little flushed?" He reached his hand out to touch her cheek.

"I'm…I'm fine," she stammered, stepping back to avoid his touch. "I'm just hot and sweaty from Lion practice. If you would excuse me, I really must get out of this flight suit."

Arthur's eyes raked over her fair form quickly before returning to her face. His pulse quickening, he mumbled, "Out of it….hmmm?" Lifting his eyebrows, he smiled flirtatiously at her.

Allura shuddered at his innuendo, not from delight, but from disgust. Not sure of how to react, she chose to simply ignore it. "Yes, well, thank you for walking me to my quarters," she said dismissively. Arriving at her quarters, she curtseyed to him. "I really must go."

"Of course, Highness," Arthur replied, returning her gesture with a bow of his own. Disappointed at her reaction to his flirtation, he continued, "I do hope you will join me for a walk around the gardens after dinner."

Turning to look at him, Allura struggled to respond. Having no desire to spend time with him, she yearned to politely decline. But she knew that would be extremely rude. Instead, she accepted. "Of course, Lord Arthur, I would like that very much."

"Until later, then, your Majesty," the lord conceded, placing a final kiss on her hand as he searched her face. The sigh and glimmer of exasperation that flitted over the princess's face was not missed by the acute lord. Decision made, he bowed once more before turning and walking quickly down the hall toward the Force's quarters.

After watching him go, Allura walked into her room and hurled herself onto her bed. _Damn it,_ she thought. _Things were so simple two days ago. __Now, I don't know what to think. _She lay there for a long time, lost in thought. Up until yesterday, she had enjoyed spending time with Artie; she never hesitated before. But now, a certain handsome, dark-haired commander had taken up permanent resident in her mind's eye. How could she spend time with Artie when her heart and body were aching for Keith? Wishing for a simple answer, Allura finally stripped off her flight suit and headed for her shower.

VVVVVVVVV

Just as Allura headed for her shower, Keith emerged from his. He no sooner stepped into his bedroom when there was a quiet knock on his bedroom door. Cursing silently under his breath, he figured it was Lance coming to grill him about Allura. Throwing a towel around his waist, he walked over to answer it. The door swished open to reveal Lord Arthur.

"Your Excellency!" Keith exclaimed, caught completely off guard. He bowed awkwardly clad only in his towel. "I thought you were one of my teammates. Please excuse my state of undress!" The commander looked down at the shorter man, a look of pure mortification on his handsome face.

Lord Arthur took that moment to size up his competition. The commander would no doubt be a formidable opponent for the princess's affections. Six foot three, defined physique, long, dark, hair, handsome face. Glancing down quickly at himself, Arthur attempted to suck in his protruding belly. "No worries," he replied. "I was wondering if I might have a word, Commander."

Quirking an eyebrow, Keith changed his expression from one of shock to one of confusion. "Um, sure." Glancing down at himself in just a towel, he smiled, embarrassment coloring his face. "Can I get dressed first?"

"Sure!" the lord replied sheepishly. "Sorry. I will just wait outside for a moment."

Not wanting to leave the Arusian nobleman pacing by himself out in the hallway, Keith instead suggested, "Meet me in the rec room in ten minutes." He ushered Lord Arthur out the door without waiting for a reply.

Ten minutes later and dressed in his red, casual uniform, Keith walked down to the rec room. He had no idea what the lord could possibly want to speak to him about. His relationship with the nobleman had been cordial, yet distant since Keith made a point to keep him at arm's length. After all, this was the man who was trying to sweep the woman he loved off her feet. Entering the rec room, the commander was relieved to find the room empty of everyone except Lord Arthur. "Lord Arthur," he nodded in greeting, his black eyes meeting the brown ones of the Arusian nobleman.

"Hello, Commander," Lord Arthur greeted in return. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Of course, Your Excellency," Keith replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I wished to speak to you about the princess," Lord Arthur stated.

Stiffening slightly, Keith crossed his arms across his chest. "What about the princess?" he said through clenched teeth.

Gulping, Artie noticed the hardened stance of the commander. All at once, his confidence flew out the window. Arthur had been prepared to give the commander a firm talking to about his treatment of the princess. He didn't like what he had witnessed yesterday, seeing the monarch of Planet Arus sprint from the control room in tears. That simply did not fit her station. Her position demanded respect. He felt like Keith needed to be reminded of the fact that she was royalty, not simply another one of his soldiers that he could demean and berate.

The Arusian lord was confused as to the exact nature of the relationship between the princess and her commander. They were definitely friends and teammates. Keith was also fiercely protective of the princess; of that, Artie was sure. Allura had expressed her eternal gratitude to Keith and the rest of the Voltron Force for what they had done for her and for Arus. Arthur suspected that there might be something more between them, a deeper feeling that they both shared. Needing to get to the bottom of their mysterious relationship, he felt this knowledge would garner him a fair shot at courting the princess. Getting Keith out of the way was the only way to ensure that he would win her hand.

Looking at the taller man, Artie straightened his own shoulders, trying to add some height to his five foot eight inch frame. He looked Keith squarely in the eye. "Quite frankly, Commander, I think you are too hard on her."

Keith raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry. Did I hear you right? You think I am too hard on her?" He stared at Arthur in disbelief. "Excuse me, Lord Arthur, but I don't think it's any of your business how I handle my pilots."

"Commander, she is the ruling monarch of this planet, not simply _one of your pilots," _Artie argued. "And she should be treated as such."

Using every ounce of strength he had not to throw a punch, Keith gave Arthur a steely glare. "When Princess Allura is serving as the ruling monarch of Planet Arus, I bow to her and obey her because I am her subordinate. When she is piloting Blue Lion, she is under my command; she is my subordinate. She is expected to follow my orders. When one of my pilots has a less than stellar performance, it is up to me to reprimand them and find a solution to whatever the problem is. As commander of the Voltron Force, I will not be judged or questioned when I am just doing my job. I don't answer to you." Seething, Keith turned on his heel to leave the rec room, indicating quite clearly, that the conversation was over.

Lord Arthur's blood boiled at being dismissed so callously. He would get to the bottom of what was going on between Allura and the commander. "She won't choose you, you know," Lord Arthur spat angrily, needing to get the last word. "She can't marry a pilot."

"We'll see, Douchebag," Keith replied furiously under his breath as he left the room. _She most certainly will choose me over you, you pompous ass. _Sighing angrily, the commander stomped down the hall the rest of the way to his office.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes

Hi! Welcome to hump day. This chapter is another "new" chapter that came from some of the revisions I had done on the expanded, and I think, improved _Gravity._

Limetwist – Cock fight! LOL! Interesting choice of words.

Cubbie – It looks like Keith has a bit of a battle on his hand. Our handsome commander is going up against an Arusian suitor and Allura's sense of duty. Will the attraction be enough? See if you can find the line in the chapter that you inspired.

Paulina – I think Artie is starting to show some more of his douchebag side, though Keith has certainly been less than stellar. I hope the story can bring out the true side of the characters.

Ebon-Drake – Here is some more bromance for you. LOL! I hope this chapter will redeem Keith in your eyes, at least a little.

Thanks for everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting.

Rated M for innuendo and cursing.

This was a fun chapter to write! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. The story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 7

Lance found Keith later that day after lunch sitting at the desk in his office, staring out the window at Black Lion perched atop the Lion Monument. The commander had been uncharacteristically quiet at lunch, only responding to direct comments and questions. He seemed to be avoiding the princess all together, especially when Lord Arthur came in and sat in Keith's usual spot to the princess's right. Lance caught the look of hurt and regret in Keith's eyes. Deciding to see what was going on, Lance headed to Keith's office the moment he had finished his work for the afternoon. "How goes it, Mon Capitan?" he greeted his friend jovially as he threw himself onto Keith's comfortable suede sofa.

Sighing loudly, Keith turned in his chair to look at Red's pilot. "It goes," he replied. Having avoided Lance purposefully during Lion Practice and at lunch, Keith wasn't ready to reveal what had been going on with Allura to his second-in-command. Also still fuming at the conversation with Lord Arthur, the commander needed some time to think. He didn't like how this whole situation had changed him, how it was making him react uncharacteristically to Allura and Lord Arthur. Needing to center himself and refocus on the job he had to do, Keith found solace in his personal office. Now that quiet solitude was over as he waited for his best friend to begin the inquisition.

Lance stared at his best friend. "So," he quipped. "Did you talk to Allura?"

"I talked to her," came Keith's curt reply.

"And?" Lance implored, waving his hand to encourage Keith to elaborate.

"It didn't go very well," the commander said.

Scowling, Lance shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell do you mean 'it didn't go very well?' Come on, Keith, spill it!"

Sighing loudly, Keith stood from his desk chair and walked over to plop himself on the couch next to Lance. "I think maybe I came on a little too strong."

"You? Too strong? Nah, no way. Never!" Lance cried mockingly. Seeing the disgruntled look on his friend's face, he sobered. "Come on," he prodded more gently. "Tell me what happened."

Rubbing his hands over his face, Keith leaned his head against the back of the couch. "First, I apologized for what I said to her in the conference room yesterday," he began.

"That's good."

"Then I basically told her the reason I have been so short and irritable was because Lord Arthur had come to visit."

"Uh-huh…."

"She asked me why I would care about that, and I told her it was because I was in love with her."

Nodding, Lance smiled excitedly. "And how did she react?"

"Well, she was really confused by my confession. She didn't understand why I was telling her this now. I told her it was because I wanted her to choose me, not Artie." Keith looked sheepishly at Lance. "And then I kissed her on the cheek and she ran from the room, telling me she needed time to think."

"Ok," Lance confirmed. "That doesn't sound so bad. So she needs time to think about it. What's the big deal? How are you coming on too strong?" The Red Lion pilot looked at his commander in confusion.

"Today is where I think I fucked up," Keith admitted, refusing to elaborate further.

"Well, what happened today?" Lance asked in exasperation. Annoyed at his friend's unwillingness to open up, he stood up and started pacing the floor.

Keith's eyes followed Lance as he walked back and forth across his office. Having been friends for years, the commander knew that Lance was quickly losing patience. In his heart, he knew that Lance only wanted what was best for him. Keith decided to stop beating around the bush and just give him the whole story. "I called her into the conference room and asked her if she thought about what I had said. She said she didn't know what to think. So I challenged her to deny that there was something between us."

Lance stopped pacing and turned to look at Keith. "You didn't. Hell, what did she say?"

"Oh, she admitted that she felt it too," Keith said.

Beaming, Lance walked to stand in front of Keith. He smacked him on the shoulder. "That's great," he shouted. "Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"But then she went on to say that she never entertained the thought because she was a princess and was expected to marry royalty." Keith's face fell, crestfallen as he remembered her words. "I didn't want to hear it; I didn't want her to use titles as her excuse for us not to be together. I needed to show her what there is between us." Looking at the ground, Keith's words came out in a quick jumble. "So I kissed her."

"You what?" Lance asked, cocking his head.

"I kissed her," Keith exclaimed.

"You…you…you kissed her?" Lance repeated, staring at Keith with wide eyes. He was looking at Keith as if he had sprouted another head. "You, Keith Kogane, Mr. Protocol, Captain Crankypants? You kissed the Princess of Arus?"

"Yes," Keith confirmed, annoyance flashing in his dark eyes. "I kissed her."

Shaking his head, Lance gawked at his friend. In all the years he had known Keith, he had never seen his friend so affected by anyone, let alone a woman. Keith was normally so calm, so stoic, so nonreactive. While thinking with his head, he was able to take charge and make the quick and hard decisions to get the job done, without letting his emotions get in the way. Keith was always more cautious when his heart was involved. He often second-guessed himself and would take time to weigh his options. The fact that Keith had thrown all caution to the wind and acted on his impulse thrilled Lance. It was so unlike Keith.

Taking a deep breath, Lance struggled to keep his smile in check. "Wow, Keith," he quipped. "Why don't you just yell 'Princess mine,' hit her over the head with a club like a caveman, beat your chest, and then throw her over your shoulder? I never knew you were such a Neanderthal."

Keith just stared slack-jawed at Lance as he realized how appropriate Lance's analogy was.

Watching the look of horror cross Keith's face, Lance guffawed at his friend. "Oh come on, Keith," he soothed. "I am playing with you. Seriously, what did the princess do? Slap you across the face?"

Mortified, Keith covered his face with his hands. "She kissed me back," he mumbled.

Lance cocked an eyebrow at Keith. "She kissed you back? What kind of kiss are we talking, a kiss? Or a _kiss?"_

Flushing slightly, Keith felt his body tighten as he remembered the kiss. Not wanting to divulge all the graphic details, he spoke quietly. "It was definitely _a kiss_."

"Well, well, well. That certainly changes things. She so wants you, Keith. You don't have to worry about that. What happened after she kissed you back?" Lance glared at his friend.

"She ran from the conference room."

"What the fuck?" Lance cursed. "That's the third time in two days that she has run from you."

"I know."

"Do you want my advice?" Lance asked his friend. Things were looking good for Keith. He hadn't handled the situation perfectly, but things were definitely promising. Now, he just needed to lay low and give Allura time to weigh her options.

"Yes, please," Keith begged, looking anxiously at Lance.

"Leave her alone," Lance stated emphatically. "She needs time to process and think things through. You have thrown a lot at her in a very short amount of time." Keith opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it as he waited to Lance to continue. "She knows how you feel; now she just needs time to figure out how she feels. She just needs to decide: duty or love? She may even need some time to figure out things with Lord Douchebag before she can come to a decision about you."

Keith started at the mention of the Arusian nobleman. "Don't mention that asshole in my presence," the commander snarled, anger flashing in his eyes.

Lance was startled by Keith's sudden mood change. "Don't worry about him, Keith. That guy doesn't hold a candle to you," he tried to reassure his friend.

Rolling his eyes, Keith sighed. "It's not that. _Artie _came to me after Lion Practice to talk to me about being too hard on the princess. Apparently, he heard about what happened to her yesterday and felt he needed to save her from her mean and overbearing commander."

"He didn't!"

"Oh, he did," Keith continued. "I was pissed. It took everything I had not to punch him. I told him to mind his own business and walked out of the room." He stopped talking suddenly.

Lance noticed. "That's not all he said, was it?"

"No," Keith confessed. "I think he knows there's something going on with Allura and me."

"Why?"

"He told me she'd never choose me because I am only a pilot."

Looking at his friend, Lance saw the defeat in Keith's face and in the slump of his shoulders. "You don't know that, Keith. Come on, man. You versus Artie. No contest. Give Allura a few days. She will come to that realization on her own. But you need to leave her alone and let her do her thing."

"You're right," Keith said. "I just have to go on and try and be normal for now."

Lance smiled mischievously at his friend. "And I think it's a good thing that Artie suspects. Knowing he has a little competition will make him pursue her harder. Lord Douchebag will turn into Lord Douchebag supreme. He'll fuck things up with Allura which will push her into your arms faster. Let the universe work things out. What's meant to be, will be."

Looking at the clock, Keith realized he was mentally and emotionally exhausted. Though thankful to Lance for his help and concern, he was done. He only had a few hours until dinner and a lot of paperwork to tackle. "Thanks, Lance," he said with a final nod. "I have to get focused now. I will see you later, ok?"

Nodding at his dismissal, Lance stood and walked toward the door. Looking back at Keith, he wondered what he could do to reassure Keith. Maybe it was time Lance had a little chat with the princess.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes

So sorry about the delay in posting. I have had a backlog at work and have not had much time to do anything with my fic. Chapters are still being revised and evolved. This story is becoming much bigger than I originally thought.

Thanks for continued reviews, follows, favorites, and support.

Ebon-Drake – Fair enough. Save judgment for Keith for end of fic. Your continued reactions and opinions are encouraged. You spawn plot bunnies and scenes!

Limetwist – Trying to get Keith back to center. Lance and Princess convo coming!

Cubbieberry – Thank you for that wonderful compliment. It was such a fun chapter to write. That's about as close and personal as two guys get.

Paulina Ann – I didn't think about the friends vs co and subordinate dynamic. Thank you for pointing it out. It's a touchy line to deal with, kind of like the Keith-Allura romance within the confines of the VF. Wait….that's all I can say.

KathDMD – Get some Ciroc. Not a full glass, but a few sips may be necessary. You will get some of what you are hoping for in this chapter.

Have a great Wednesday. Enjoy!

Rated T

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. The story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 8

As 6:00 approached, Allura walked down the hall toward the dining room gently clasping Lord Arthur's arm. He had shown up unannounced at her chamber door, eager to escort her to dinner. Begrudgingly, she accepted his escort. She was not excited about entering the dining room holding his arm. She wondered what Keith would think.

_Keith_, she sighed inwardly. All of a sudden, her spirits lifted unexpectedly at the thought of seeing him at dinner. She had not seen him since their encounter after Lion practice, having been busy with meetings and planetary business. Reaching the dining room door, she keyed in the code and entered as the door swished open.

The members of the Force were standing around the room, caught up in casual conversation. Hunk and Pidge were chatting about their plan to increase the power of the Lions' shields. Lance and Keith were in a quiet, heated discussion that stopped abruptly when the princess and her escort entered the room. She noticed that the two men exchanged a meaningful glance before the Red Lion pilot rushed toward her to engulf her in a friendly hug. "Hey Princess," he greeted. "You look beautiful."

Allura returned the hug fiercely, giggling at her teammate's antics. "Why thank you, Lance." Brushing down the skirt to her standard pink princess gown, she raised her eyes slowly, seeking out the black eyes of the commander. "Hi Commander," she said in challenge, arching a graceful eyebrow.

Keith didn't say anything. He simply nodded, giving her a small smile. Though he tried his best to hide it, those black eyes blazed with an unspoken passion understood only by Allura.

Returning the smile tentatively, she was forced to break eye contact when she felt Artie tugging on her arm. "Come, Your Majesty," he said forcefully, directing a dirty look in Keith's direction. "Shall we sit and begin the evening meal?"

Planting a forced smile on her face, she followed him to the head of the table. "Of course," she replied. "Let's eat," she called to the rest of the diners.

Frustrated when Artie took the seat to Allura's right, she gave Keith an apologetic look. He shrugged slightly and sat down next to Lance, at the far end of the table.

The meal proceeded without incident. The murmur of polite conversation and the clanking of silverware against china set a pleasant tone for the meal. After dessert, as the diners were finishing up their coffee, Lord Arthur jumped up from his seat suddenly and called out in an unnaturally loud voice, "Come, Highness, I believe we have a _romantic_ walk in the gardens to get to." Offering his hand to the surprised monarch, the nobleman looked pointedly at Keith.

No reaction came. Keith simply held his gaze evenly, and then continued to sip his coffee.

Embarrassed, Allura's face blazed pink. Glancing around at the table, she found that almost everyone was staring at her. Nanny looked at her anxiously. Koran smiled knowingly. Lance sat with his arms crossed in front of him and his lips pursed in a thin line. Looking back over at Keith, she saw that he stared out the window, sipping his coffee as a small smirk formed on his lips.

Rising stiffly from her chair, Allura turned her eyes to Lord Arthur, who was beaming at her. Reaching for his hand, she stated pointedly, "Thank you, Lord Arthur. A _friendly_ stroll would be wonderful." The change of wording did not go unnoticed by anyone in attendance.

Frowning slightly, Arthur pulled the princess toward the exit. Looking back at the commander and his second-in-command, the lord raised his eyebrows in challenge before he followed the princess out the door and toward the gardens. Neither man made a move to follow.

Once Allura and Lord Arthur were gone, Keith turned quickly to Lance. "I need to give her the space she requested, so I can't follow. But I need to know that she's safe. Will you please keep an eye on her and make sure she's ok?" His dark eyes pleaded with Lance.

"I'm on it," Lance responded, standing quickly and jogging out of the room.

Deciding he needed some rest, Keith rejected going to the rec room and sought the sanctuary of his office. Resting on his couch, the commander lay there for a long time, thoughts of the beautiful Arusian monarch dancing in his head.

VVVVVV

Lord Arthur strolled through the Queen's garden, guiding Princess Allura along beside him. It was a beautiful night. Arus's twin moons were shining brightly in the sky, and the temperature was comfortable. Usually, Artie and Allura shared stories and joked around. He thought that they had grown quite close in the four weeks since he had come to stay at the Castle of Lions. He had anticipated that it wouldn't be long before they made that leap from a close friendship to a romantic relationship. Tonight, however, the princess seemed distant and quiet, lost in her own world. The lord knew it had something to do with that damn commander. He had to take charge of this situation.

Gazing at her beautiful profile, Artie decided to try a different and more forward approach. "Allura, you're so beautiful," he commented, using his hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

Allura jumped slightly at the contact. Scowling slightly, she looked at him with furrowed brows. "Well…um…thank you," she replied.

Artie continued, "I don't think you have any idea what you do to me."

"What? I mean, excuse me? I am sure I don't know what you mean." Allura took a small step away from the Arusian nobleman.

He grabbed her arm, halting her. "I'm sure you do, your Majesty. Your beauty is unsurpassed. A man would have to be dead to be unaffected by you," Artie insisted. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to Allura's lips.

He made contact before Allura could react. Backing away suddenly, Allura looked horrified. It took every bit of decorum she had not to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. "Lord Arthur," she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Letting you know how I feel about you, Princess." Artie attempted a husky voice. It didn't work. Pounding his chest, he erupted into a fit of coughing instead. "This is not just a social visit, Princess," he explained once he stopped sputtering. "I am hoping to court you."

A low tune being whistled nearby interrupted the conversation. Putting another couple of feet between her and Lord Arthur, Allura was relieved to see Lance coming down the path. The Red Lion pilot was walking nonchalantly, his hands shoved in his pockets. He stopped suddenly when he saw the princess with Lord Arthur. "Excuse me, your Highness, your Excellency! I don't mean to interrupt." Lance feigned innocence.

Lord Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but words tumbled from Allura's mouth first. "You're not interrupting anything, Lance. We were just walking around the garden. Were you looking for me?" Allura's azure eyes pleaded with Lance to save her from the awkward situation she found herself in.

"Actually, I was, Princess," Lance replied, catching her message. "I was hoping to talk to you about something. May I steal her away from you, Lord Arthur?" He looked at Arthur, his eyebrows raised.

Arthur knew he was caught between a rock and a hard place. Protest, and he would look like an ass. Accept, and he would potentially lose any footing he may have gained with the princess. Sighing disappointedly, Arthur had no choice but to stand down. "Of course, Lieutenant. Our walk was about done anyway." Moving to return to the Castle, he stopped and turned to Allura. "I hope we can finish what we started another time."

Avoiding looking directly into his eyes, Allura replied quietly, "Of course, Lord Arthur. Good night."

"Good night, Princess." The nobleman stalked back toward the castle without another glance at Lance.

Once he was out of earshot, Allura threw herself into Lance's arms. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" she squealed. "You just saved me from a really uncomfortable conversation." Pulling back, the princess smiled radiantly up at the Red Lion pilot. He proffered his arm, which she graciously accepted. Strolling side by side, the two friends fell into a comfortable pace.

Smirking, Lance gazed at Allura. "I know. I was following you."

"Why?" Allura asked, confused.

"By orders of our fearless commander," Lance stated, giving a mock salute.

Allura straightened her shoulders at the mention of Keith. "Really? Where is he?" she inquired innocently.

"Giving you the space you need, Allura," Red's pilot replied, letting Allura know that he was aware of what was going on between his two friends.

Allura's eyes snapped to Lance's face. "You know?" she implored. "But how…" Her voice trailed off.

"Keith came to me, Princess. Look, I don't want to get in the middle of this situation, and I am sure he would kill me if he knew I was talking to you, but he is really concerned. He genuinely loves you, Princess. He always has." Lance stopped by a bench and sat down.

Slumping forward, Allura plopped down next to him. "I know," she conceded. "I am just so confused. Artie is here. I am supposed to marry someone who is royalty. I have always fought against the strong feelings I have for Keith. Then he says he loves me. Now all I think about is him. Too much. Too much! I don't know what the hell to do." She pouted slightly.

Lance laughed in amusement at the look on her face. "Oh, poor me! The poor pretty princess," he mocked her in a high pitched voice. "Two handsome men vying for my attention. Whatever am I to do? How will I choose between the Arusian nobleman an d the commander of the Voltron Force?" Clasping his hands together, he fluttered his eyelashes in mock confusion. His antics elicited a giggle from Allura. Then he stopped suddenly and spoke in his normal voice. "Well, you have spent a lot of time with Artie. You have gotten to know him, in a dating sense." He made quote signs with his fingers. "Why not give Keith the same opportunity?"

"Date him?" Allura repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Instead of avoiding Keith, spend time with him. Give him a chance to show you Keith the man, not Keith the commander, or Keith your protector," Lance suggested. "Give him a fair shot to win your heart. Then maybe he won't feel like he has to come on so strong."

Allura was lost in thought. Shaking her head, she breathed deeply. She didn't want to think any more about it tonight. "I'm tired," she said suddenly, rising from the bench. "Would you mind escorting me to my quarters?"

"Not at all, Princess," Lance replied, proffering his arm. "Come on, I know you have a lot to think about."

Smiling, Allura accepted her friend's arm gratefully. Stifling a yawn, she walked slowly up the path toward the castle, as unsure as ever about what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes

I am going to keep this short tonight as far as my comments. Thanks for reviews, follows, favorites! This is a short one, but necessary as a set up for the next one.

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. The story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 9

Allura stood in front of the full length mirror as Nanny fussed with the hem of her new lilac dress. Nanny had been so excited when Allura agreed that it was time to find a suitor that Nanny had immediately started planning a ball in celebration. The old governess had also agreed to make the princess a new dress. It was more mature and risqué than she normally wore, with its mermaid silhouette and sweetheart bodice. Two thin spaghetti straps held the dress in place. The dress hugged her in all the right places and would no doubt be attractive to Lord Arthur.

Allura shuddered slightly in disgust. It wasn't Arthur she hoped to attract. Since Keith's confession, Artie just wasn't interesting anymore. At first impression, he had been cute, funny, and endearing. Now, she found him to be chubby, obnoxious, and annoying. She was constantly comparing him to Keith. He paled in comparison to the dashing commander, seeming goofy and inferior. Realizing that nothing would ever come between her and the lord, she had pulled way back from his focused attentions. Rolling her eyes to herself, she found he was trying harder than ever, to no avail. She also realized with regret that if Artie didn't work out, other suitors would soon follow.

_What if I don't want any more suitors? _she thought wistfully. _What if I have already found him? _It had been two days since her last one-on-one with Keith. The kiss they shared awakened a passion and desire she didn't know existed. Suddenly, she was aware of the way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way he smelled. She caught herself staring at him whenever she was in the same room with him. She watched as he moved his body with the smoothness and grace of a panther. Ugh! A wave of lust washed over her. That heaviness between her legs was back. She shifted uncomfortably on the dress pedestal.

"Stop fidgeting, Princess," Nanny demanded.

"Sorry, Nanny," Allura apologized, flushing slightly. "Are we almost done? I have some paperwork to do."

"Yes, Highness," Nanny replied, placing a final pin in the hem of her dress. "I just need to fix the hem, and it will be perfect!"

Allura wasn't listening to what Nanny was saying. Her thoughts were drifting again. Keith had been true to his word. Other than interactions at team meetings and Lion Practice, he had pretty much left her alone. When he did speak to her, he was curt and professional. She found she didn't like his aloof indifference; she missed his friendly openness. Maybe she did need to at least explore the possibility of Keith. She made up her mind that she was going to spend some time with him, for a purpose completely different than the norm.

VVVVVVVV

Keith was in his office, deep in thought. He had left Allura alone for the past two days. He was trying to be patient and give her the space she needed, but it was tearing him apart. Knowing she loved him, he didn't understand why she was fighting it. Was it really just her sense of duty?

Needing a break and a distraction, he decided to work through his tai chi routine in his office. He pushed all of the furniture against the wall and removed his shirt, shoes, and socks. Standing in the middle of the room, clad only in his jeans, he lost his disciplined focus when there was a frantic knock at the door.

The door swished open before he had a chance to call "enter." Allura rushed in, a whirlwind of pink and white. "Keith," she cried. Her voice faded into nothing when she caught sight of the commander's muscular arms, sculpted chest, and rippling abs. Her eyes raked down to his waist where muscular indentions disappeared into his low-slung jeans. Heat coursed through her as her entire body flushed.

"Allura," Keith coaxed gently. "Arus to Allura." He chuckled as he noticed her seemingly unable to tear her eyes away from his upper body.

"What?" she yelped. "Huh? Sorry!"

"Like what you see?" he teased, smirking at her. His friendly openness was back, with a hint of sexy, confident flirtation.

"What? No! Ugh!" she replied. The door had shut quickly behind her when she had entered the office. She was painfully aware of the fact that they were totally and utterly alone.

"What did you need, Allura?" Keith asked, beckoning her to come and sit down on the couch.

She blinked a few times to stop her staring before she walked over to the couch and sat down. "I decided to come and see if you wanted to hang out."

"Hang out?" Keith was confused. "Ok?"

"Look," Allura interrupted, trying to keep her eyes on his face. She found herself falling into the depths of his fathomless black eyes. "You confessed to me that you're in love with me. Now, all I do is think about you in ways that I tried not to before. I am utterly and totally confused. Then I come in here, and you're like this." She pointed out his state of undress. "I don't know if I've fallen in love with you or if it's just lust." Her blue eyes darkened dramatically. "I need to figure this out."

Keith's mouth went dry at what Allura just admitted. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to center himself, willing his body not to react to the thought that Allura wanted him. He opened his eyes and gazed at her. "So you want to hang out?" he posed, crossing his arms across his chest. That simple movement made his muscles dance.

Allura licked her lips, her eyes flitting over his upper body again. "Can you please put a shirt on?" she requested quietly.

Keith grinned wickedly; he couldn't help himself. "Sure." He slowly walked over to where he dropped his T-shirt and bent over to retrieve it, his backside angled so Allura could take in the whole rear view. Standing up, he pulled his shirt on over his head before he turned back toward the princess. "Better?" he asked as he smiled at her innocently.

Moaning slightly, Allura closed her eyes. Gulping, she looked back at him. "Yes, much," she whispered. "What was I saying?"

"You wanted to 'hang out,'" Keith responded.

"Ah, yes," Allura remembered. "It will be expected that I accept Lord Arthur as a suitor at the Celebration Ball in two days. I'm not sure I want to do that anymore," she admitted quietly. "If you want me to consider you, I need to figure out what this is between us. Therefore, we have two days to spend time together. We need to date, if you will." Raising her blue eyes, she gazed at him through her lashes as she waited for a response.

Keith smiled broadly, his handsome face radiant. "I can handle that. How do we proceed?"

"Dessert, tonight," she stated. "My quarters, 7:30. We will need to meet in a secluded location so as to not raise suspicion. Nanny will be busy cleaning up after dinner and making final preparations for the Celebration Ball. Koran has swing shift watch in Castle Control. Neither will have opportunity to check on me. We will see where things go from there." She stood and moved toward the door.

"How are you going to avoid _Artie?_" Keith posed sarcastically. "He's going to expect a walk in the gardens after dinner."

"Ugh," Allura groaned under her breath. "I'll figure something out, ok?" She shot him a dirty look.

"It's a date then," Keith nodded, pleased with her disgust of Lord Arthur. Maybe Lance was right about the lord shooting himself in the foot. "See you then." He winked as she tore her eyes away from him and walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes

I was so excited to realize that summer is almost here (SQUEE) that I decided to post another chapter.

Cubbie – Thank you for that wonderful picture that you posted on twitter. It made my mind's eye view of Keith just a bit sharper. Allura is quite taken by the fine physique of the handsome commander.

Paulina Ann – I like Keith as more the gentle tease than the alpha male from previous chapters. It's more his style.

Ebon-Drake – Your review cracked me up. That is all I can say. Vag-tease. Giggle.

KathDMD – Ciroc, now!

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. ****Meant for mature audiences. ****Please proceed with caution. ****If sexual scenes offend you, stop now! ****You have been warned. There is also the use of strong language.**

And now sit back, relax, and …

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. The story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 10

Allura looked with satisfaction over her handiwork of the afternoon. In the parlor of her suite, she had set up a small table with two place settings. Choosing to serve dessert, she figured it would be relaxed and low key and give the couple a chance to talk. A small fondue pot sat over a small flame. The smell of melted chocolate wafted through the air. A dish of strawberries, marshmallows, apples, and bits of cake stood ready to be smothered with chocolate. Candles set up around the perimeter of the room gave a romantic glow.

She and Keith attended dinner with the rest of the force. Feigning a headache, Allura had made her excuses to Lord Arthur that she was going to retire to her room and rest. He had been disappointed, and protested fiercely when she politely declined a rain check. Not feeling guilty about fooling the annoying nobleman, Allura had rushed to her room to dress. Keith was set to arrive at any minute.

At 7:30 on the dot, Allura's door chimed. Smoothing down her dark blue wrap dress, she ran a hand over her hair to brush down any non-existent fly a ways. With a final satisfied glimpse in the mirror, Allura walked to open the door.

A bouquet of white daisies greeted Allura as the door swished open. "Good evening, Princess," a voice greeted her. Keith flashed a heart-stopping smile from above the flowers.

Allura returned his smile brightly. "Why, thank you!" she exclaimed. "They're beautiful!"

"You're beautiful," he replied as his eyes raked over her lithe form from head to toe.

Shuddering slightly from the intensity of his perusal, the princess closed her eyes to center herself. She had to maintain control. She was not going to let him intimidate her. "Why don't we sit down? I have a really cool fondue dessert for us to enjoy."

"Sounds great," he said as he followed her to sit at the table.

Allura sat across from Keith and handed him a skewer. Divvying up the fruit and other delicacies, she attempted to make small talk. "So, how was your day today?" she asked, her azure eyes flitting over his handsome face.

Keith chuckled. "Oh, the usual," he replied. "Lion practice in the morning, PT after lunch, paperwork after dinner. All while trying to keep my mind off of you." He gazed at her, his dark eyes smoldering.

Allura blushed a pretty shade of pink. "Keith," she sighed.

"Well, it's true," he stated. "I've been looking forward to this since you stopped by to see me."

"Me, too," Allura admitted. She was slowly letting her guard down. Her eyes flitted over Keith again. _Gods, is he hot!_ she couldn't help but think. Wearing the same jeans from earlier, he had changed into a red polo. Her pulse quickened as she remembered his naked upper body and his finely formed muscles. What she wouldn't do to run her hands over him? Startled by the direction her thoughts were taking, she shook her head wryly. Who was she kidding? She wanted him. There was no doubt.

They made easy conversation as they ate their dessert, joking about everything from Lance's dating escapades to Pidge's obsession with everything electronic. Allura found herself really enjoying Keith's company. He was funny and smart. She had never seen this side of him, and she found that she really liked this relaxed Keith.

The hour was getting late, and Allura found that she was not quite ready for the evening to end. She suggested, "Why don't we watch a movie?"

Keith glanced at the clock. It was almost 9:30. "Are you sure? It's getting late, and we have practice at 0600," he pointed out. "I understand that your commander is a slave driver and unforgiving about punctuality."

Giggling, Allura nodded emphatically. "I know," she said, "but I'm sure I can smooth things over with him if necessary." She stood up and reached for his hand.

Keith looked up at her, quirking an eyebrow. He allowed her to pull him toward the couch. Sitting down in the middle, he stretched his long legs in front of him and crossed his ankles. Watching the princess, he put his arms behind his head and relaxed against the cushions.

She was standing next to her TV viewer with her back to him. _Gods, she's beautiful, _he thought to himself as his eyes took all of her in_._From her mass of golden curls to her breathtaking face to her toned body. Keith groaned inwardly as his body reacted to his thoughts.

Hearing his small groan, Allura turned back toward him suddenly. Her blue eyes flamed as she gazed at him. There it was again, that awareness, that pull that existed since the day they met. Movie forgotten, Allura continued to stare at Keith. She swallowed hard. "I can't, Keith," she whispered. "I can't fight this anymore. I can't deny that I do want you. I….I….I think I love you."

She watched as his whole demeanor changed. She noticed his eyes rove up and down her body, as if he could see what she was hiding underneath her dress. His breathing became more ragged, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Laying his head against the back of the couch, he ordered, "Come here." His voice rang with the authority of his command.

Allura took a tentative step toward him. Stopping just before she reached him, she stared deeply into his eyes. She trembled as he reached out both hands to touch her, his fingers grazing up under her dress to tickle the backs of her thighs.

"Allura," he said hoarsely, the desire in his eyes scorching her to the core. "Are you sure about this? If not, I need to walk away now…" His voice trailed off.

Allura smiled at the intensity of the desire so obvious on his handsome face. She didn't respond verbally; she simply moved forward and placed a knee on the couch. Swinging her other leg around, she straddled him, letting her weight settle onto his lap. Groaning as her own desire flamed to life, she pressed her body tightly against his.

Grabbing her hips, Keith held her tightly against him. He groaned at the intimate contact, his eyes locked onto the face of the incredibly sexy woman above him. A small smile formed in Allura's lips as she leaned in to whisper in Keith's ear. "No more fighting gravity," she breathed, her breath a hot caress against his skin. He turned his face toward hers and their lips met.

Three years of wanting, longing, and fighting the passion between them was communicated in that kiss. There was no tentativeness, only hunger. Keith and Allura ravaged each other as if they were starving, their tongues desperately fighting for control. After several minutes, Keith broke the kiss, both of them breathing as heavily as if they had just sprinted for their lions.

Keith ran his battle-hardened hands over Allura's shoulders and arms. His eyes traced down her frame from her beautiful face to her long, graceful neck. Enticed by her scent, he leaned in to have a taste. Hearing her quick intake of air, he left a trail of hot kisses down her neck and across her décolletage.

His eyes met hers again before landing on her heaving bosom, the V neckline of her dress giving him a titillating glimpse of her cleavage. Running his hands across her chest, he was surprised to find her nipples fully extended to him. Moving the fabric aside, he uncovered a feast to his hungry eyes. "No bra?" he quipped as he began to grope and knead her breasts. A purr was all that came in response. Smiling to himself, Keith took her right nipple in his mouth as his other hand continued to give her left breast tantalizing attention. He switched, leaving Allura writhing on top of him, pressing her groin against his even harder.

"Enough," she gasped, pulling back from him suddenly. She grabbed desperately at his shirt, untucking it from his jeans and lifting it up and over his head. He lifted his arms so she could easily pull it away. She threw it to the side and ran her soft, delicate hands across his pecs and down to the ridges of his abdominals. "I've always thought you had an incredible body," she purred, leaning against him.

The feel of her bare breasts against his chest raised his carnal lust to new levels. He desperately took her mouth again. The friction of her rubbing against him was almost too much to bear. "Please, Allura," he pleaded against her mouth.

Giving a slight nod, she backed off of him. He watched as she reached up under her dress and lowered her lace thong down her long, toned legs. While he watched her, his nimble fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans, popping it open and pulling down the zipper. Reaching down into his boxers, he pulled himself free and lowered his pants and boxers down his hips. Allura quickly climbed back on top of him.

"God, Allura," he moaned as she slid against him.

A soft moan escaped from the princess as she settled tighter against him. "Please, Keith," she begged, leaning her forehead against his. He ran his hands down along her hips and grabbed her sides. Gently lifting her up, he eased her down on top of him. He entered her easily, her canal wet and ready for him. He heard her gasp at the feeling of him inside her. He held her up as she adjusted to him, enjoying her tight grip on his velvety steel shaft. When he felt like he could take no more, he shoved his face against her breasts and thrust upward, sheathing himself into her entirely. He stayed still for several minutes, relishing the feel of being inside her. Groaning from deep within his chest, he had never felt such warmth or such pleasure.

Having never been with a man before, Allura was being driven by lust and instinct. When he entered her, she cried out, more in ecstasy than in pain as she felt him fill her completely. Rotating her hips, she felt him fill and stretch her even more as she settled lower on his shaft. Rewarded with a grunt from her commander, she grabbed his shoulders and began to ride him. His hands gripped her hips as he met her thrust for thrust.

A pleasurable pressure began to build in both of them. Keith reached up to bring attention back to her breasts, his rough hands rolling her nipples between his fingers. It was enough to push the princess over the edge. The pressure in her belly exploded in a flood of ecstasy. Throwing her head back, she cried out Keith's name as she climaxed.

Nearing his own completion, Keith pulled her face down to his again, attacking her lips as he grabbed her hips. Encouraging Allura to continue the sensual movements of her body, he felt her tighten in climax around him a second time. Unable to hold on any longer, Keith thrust up a final time before he let himself go, groaning out his release against her mouth.

Breathing heavily, Allura floated back down from her sexual high. Pulling back, she looked into the face of this man whom she knew she loved. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted as he seemingly struggled to calm himself down. Leaning forward, she kissed him gently.

Feeling her lips against his, Keith opened his eyes slowly. He saw the beautiful princess sitting above him, their bodies still connected in the most intimate of places. "Wow," was all he could say.

Chuckling to herself, she leaned her forehead against his. "Yeah," she replied breathlessly.

They stayed like that for several moments before Allura finally rose from Keith's lap. Excusing herself to use the restroom, she gathered her undergarments and quickly straightened her dress. Returning a few minutes later, the princess found that Keith had used the few minutes to put himself back together.

As she plopped down on the couch, Keith reached for her and gathered her into his arms. Gently kissing her hair, he murmured, "I hope this means you choose me."

Not immediately responding, Allura stared off at a random candle sitting on the side table. The candle had burned down so that really only a short nub remained. She sat mesmerized by the dancing flame. "Keith," she began, and then she stopped. Taking a deep breath, the princess let out a long sigh. Turning to face him, she explained, "I love you, Keith; I just didn't realize it before. I am positive about that."

Smiling in elation, the commander kissed her deeply and passionately. "I love you, Allura," he replied. His black eyes searched hers. "So why the hesitation?" he asked.

"I still have to think about my duty, my obligations, Keith." She stood suddenly, walking over to the table where the remains of their dessert still sat. Frantically, she began clearing the dishes as a way to avoid looking at her commander.

"Your obligations?" Keith sputtered. "Your duty?" Anger blazed in his eyes. "After what just happened between us?" He stared at Allura in utter disbelief.

Turning back to him, Allura searched his face. The expression there was a combination of devastation and fury. "Keith, please," the princess begged. "I have to think of my people. I am not just a normal girl. I can't just fall in love, get married, and live happily ever after. It doesn't work that way for me." Crossing back to the couch, she grabbed his face in her hands and gazed at him with her blue eyes shimmering. Her eyes begged him to understand. "Keith, I love you," she whispered. "I just don't know if I can be with you."

Standing suddenly, Keith growled, "Fuck this shit." Pulling away from her, the commander took several steps back. "You can't just fuck me, _Princess, _and then toss me to the side," he seethed. "I poured my heart out to you. I gave you your space. I sat and watched you parade around with Artie." His voice rose in volume as his tirade continued. "I allowed you to play me with this idea of _dating_. God damn it, Allura, you just had _sex_ with me. I was so sure…." His voice trailed off, his breath hitching slightly in his throat. "I was so sure that I had won your heart." Spinning on his heel, Keith left the room without another glance at the bewildered princess.

Allura stood in shock for several minutes, her chest heaving from her labored breaths. All at once, the tears came. The princess sobbed into her hands, at a complete loss, before she threw herself onto the couch. Grabbing the throw from the back of the couch, Allura wrapped herself in the blanket, trying to chase the chill in her bones away, and curled into a ball. Wishing she was still lying in Keith's arms, the princess of Arus whispered to the empty room, "You have won my heart, Keith. If it were up to me, you could have it. But it's not just up to me…." Silence was her only response.

VVVVVVV

In a hidden alcove just down the hall from the princess's bedroom, Lord Arthur stood in shadow. Watching as the commander stomped from the princess's quarters, the Arusian nobleman narrowed his eyes. He wondered what had happened between the two. Skulking down the hall silently after Keith, Artie went in search of his castle insider. He hoped she knew something that he could use for his own benefit.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes

Hi there! Sorry about the delay in posting; it has been a busy week.

Thank you for reviews, faves, and follows. I love the reactions and the reviews. Please keep them coming! It's like we have Team Keith, Team Allura is a cold b*tch, and Team Poor Misunderstood Artie. I think a good story should generate emotion and opinion and I am excited to see that happening.

I was originally going to explain my interpretation of Allura, but I think I am going to let the story do that for you. Please forgive me for not responding to individuals; I have another school event this evening to attend.

Enjoy! I hope this answers some questions and generates more.

Rated T for sexual innuendo; nothing explicit

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. The story is mine.

Chapter 11

Waking the next morning, Allura was confused by her surroundings. She was still lying on her couch, still dressed in her outfit from the night before. Realizing she must have fallen asleep on the couch, the princess sat up and stretched. She glanced at the clock and saw that Lion Practice would start in forty-five minutes. Just enough time to grab a shower before heading down to practice.

Standing to head to the shower, Allura noticed a little tenderness in her groin area. All of a sudden, the events of the night before came rushing back to her. Her date with Keith, the sex, her confession of love, her hesitation about him, the argument after. _Oh my gods, what have I done?_ she screamed in her head. Her heart pounded as she remembered how Keith left. She had to find him. She had to talk to him, to make things right. _To make him understand_.

After a quick shower, Allura jogged down to Castle Control. Expecting to see the commander talking with Koran, she was surprised to find only her advisor. "Good morning, Princess," Koran greeted her with a smile. "Lion Practice is cancelled this morning. Did you not get my message?"

Confusion clouded Allura's face. "I guess not," she murmured. "Why is practice cancelled?"

Koran frowned slightly. "The commander is a bit under the weather this morning. He was going to simply postpone, but Lieutenant McClain convinced him to cancel for the day. Practice will resume tomorrow at 0600." Turning back to the screens, he continued to monitor Arusian airspace.

Completely perplexed, Allura headed down to the dining room. Walking in, she noticed Keith's empty seat immediately. Allowing her eyes to travel around the room, she stopped when she caught sight of Lance staring at her.

Turning to his teammates, Lance nodded to Hunk and Pidge, who rose from the table to leave. "Morning, Princess," Pidge acknowledged her on the way out the door. Hunk smiled, but didn't say anything.

Allura watched them leave. Sighing heavily, she walked over to the breakfast buffet to grab something to eat. After choosing a bagel and some fruit, she poured herself a cup of coffee. Walking back over to the table, she looked expectantly at Lance. When he nodded, she settled into the seat next to him. She took a bite of her bagel and began to chew slowly. Once she swallowed that bite, she turned to find Lance watching her. "So what's wrong with Keith this morning?" she asked cautiously, returning his gaze. "Is he ok?"

Lance chuckled wryly. "Oh, he's fine, Princess. He's just a little hung over." He laughed again at the shocked expression on her face. "Look, I don't know what happened with the two of you last night, but he came back to the rec room pissed off. He proceeded to drink a fifth of whiskey without a word to anyone." Seeing the mournful look cross the princess's face, Red's pilot asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shaking her head ruefully, Allura knew what happened must have really affected him. Keith was not one to drink; he was definitely not one to get drunk. The fact that he drowned himself in alcohol showed that he wanted to forget, at least for the night. Moaning, Allura rubbed her temples with her delicate hands. "No, I better not," she finally said. "I need to keep this between me and Keith now. I need to fix this."

Lance let out a breath. "Ok, Princess," he conceded. Taking a final swig of his coffee, he stood to leave. Heading to the door, Lance stopped suddenly and faced Allura. "Just remember something, Allura. Keith doesn't love easily, but when he does, he loves with his whole heart and his whole soul. Don't throw that away. You may never find that again." With that, he left the dining room.

Finally alone, Allura felt the tears threaten to fall again. Just as she was going to let herself go, Artie walked in. Groaning inwardly, Allura faked a smile in greeting.

He smirked maniacally when he saw the princess sitting alone in the dining room. "Good morning, your Highness," he greeted her, bowing slightly, a forced cordialness in his bearing. "I thought you would be at Lion Practice this morning."

"It was cancelled," came Allura's curt reply. "Commander Kogane was not feeling well."

Artie gave her a look of mock concern. "Oh no," he exclaimed. "I do hope he is ok."

Narrowing her eyes slightly at his suspicious behavior, she watched him closely. "He's fine; just a little under the weather."

Pouring a cup of coffee, the lord walked over to the table and sat down next to Allura. "Perhaps your fondue dessert was a little too rich for him," he quipped nonchalantly, taking a big sip of the bitter brew.

Allura's eyes snapped to Artie's face. "How do you…?"

"Know, princess?" Artie's eyes bore into Allura's. "How do I know that you had a secret rendezvous with the commander in your quarters last night? There is nothing that you can't find out for the right price in a castle full of servants." He took another long sip of his coffee.

The princess gaped at him. Not knowing what to say and her appetite suddenly gone, she rose to leave. She was stopped with a hand on her forearm. "I will not be made to look like a fool, Princess. End this affair, and accept me as a suitor. Your guardians and your subjects will never accept a commoner as king. If you don't, I will bring your affair to light and you will be seen as nothing more than a whore. I bet you will probably even have to give up your throne." He dropped his hand and returned calmly to his coffee.

Allura fought the shaking that threatened to overcome her. Praying Lord Arthur didn't notice, she rose on unsteady legs. Looking down her nose at Arthur, she glared at him dangerously. "Don't you dare threaten me." Her voice rang with regal disdain. "You will not win." Turning on her heel, the princess walked from the room.

Once free of the dining room, Allura collapsed against the wall, her breath coming in gasps. She needed Keith. She needed to make things right with him, and she needed his protection. All of a sudden, everything was clear. She knew what she needed to do. Throwing a dirty look at the door to the dining room, she headed for her office to think about how she would convince Keith. She would have better luck with the commander if he was rested, so she decided to tackle some of her paperwork before she headed to talk to Keith. Sighing heavily, she just hoped he would be willing to hear what she had to say.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes

Here is the next chapter for you to hopefully enjoy over this long holiday weekend. Artie is showing his true colors. Some reviewers are softening toward Allura. Others are wondering how Keith will react when she comes to him. I love all the speculation, opinion and emotion.

shoopdan – I hope this brings another squeal from you on this beautiful Sunday. That cracked me up. Team Allura cold b who feels bad now needs to grovel. How will Keith react?

Paulina Ann – You have some really interesting predictions about how story might go. I hope you find the way it goes to be satisfying.

wadewells – I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so here is a bonus chapter this weekend. Artie vs Keith won't happen quite yet.

Ebon-Drake – Thank you for the compliments. Artie really evolved from my original first draft of the story. It's kind of nice to have an antagonist who is not a Drule! I agree with you. I don't think Allura was a b*. I think she was a confused young woman, torn between what to do about her feelings and what she is expected to do.

RedLion2 – Yep, blackmail. Artie is realizing he doesn't have a prayer against Keith as is, so he is resorting to drastic means.

idstealer000 – No offense taken at all. I think we as writers try to keep Arus somewhat medieval with the standards imposed on its royals. It gives Nanny and Koran control and creates the conflict that prevents or at least makes it difficult for Keith and Allura to be together. It will be addressed later on. Thank you for reviewing and I am glad you are enjoying the story.

Limetwist – Here is the question: Is Keith mad and hurt enough to abandon the woman he loves when she is in peril? Hopefully, you will get some good closure in this next chapter.

Venus Starlights 07 – You can say it, because it's true. Thank you for the positive feedback.

It is Memorial Day Weekend here in the states. I want to dedicate this chapter for all the service men and women and their families who sacrifice for our freedom. I salute our troops!

Rated M for strong language and sexual situations

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. The story is mine.

Without further ado….

* * *

Chapter 12

_Knock, knock, knock. _Groaning, Keith glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven am. He had slept through breakfast. Covering his head with his pillow, Keith willed whoever was at his door to go the hell away. Everyone knew he wasn't feeling well; couldn't he just nurse his hangover in peace? _Knock, knock, knock. __Knock, knock, knock._The rapping at the door came more frantically. "Fuck," the commander cursed under his breath, ready to pummel whoever was on the other side of the door. _This had better be a fucking emergency,_ he thought. Painfully, he sat up, grabbing his head to steady the dizziness that washed over him. Feeling his stomach do a flip flop, he prayed he could avoid getting sick as he padded to the door.

"Leave me the _fuck_ alone," he snarled as the door slid open. Expecting to see Lance or Hunk, Keith was shocked to see Allura standing there. She looked up at him with those huge blue eyes, tear tracks running down her cheeks. His heart lurched at the sight of her, and then he remembered what happened last night and why he was hung over. "Go away," he growled, turning back into his room. The door slid shut in Allura's face as Keith burrowed back under his covers.

_Knock, knock, knock. __Knock, knock, knock._"Keith, please," Allura cried from the other side of the door. "I know you're pissed, but please, I need to talk to you."

"Go away," he yelled again, pain shooting through his skull. "I have nothing more to say to you." He threw a book at the door to further emphasize his point.

There was a full moment of silence, before she started pounding again, more frantically this time. "Keith, please, I need to talk to you. It's Artie; he _knows!"_

Sitting up slowly, Keith was slowly coming out of his groggy fog. "He knows what?" he growled to the closed door.

"About us!" Allura 's voice called back in a hoarse whisper.

_What? _His pounding headache forgotten, Keith plodded to the door and keyed it open. "Allura," he rasped. "What does Artie know?"

Allura pushed her way into his room before he could stop her. Looking around the room, she could see it was dark. Keith had the blinds drawn. The unmade bed indicated that he had indeed been in bed. Turning to look at Keith, she could see that he had had a rough night. Her heart sank at the sight of him. His eyes were bloodshot; his hair was in utter disarray. Clad in only a pair of pajama bottoms, he wreaked of sweat and alcohol.

Wrinkling her nose, Allura couldn't help but utter her thoughts aloud. "You look like hell. You smell even worse. What the hell, Keith?"

The commander snorted as he sat back down on the bed. "As if you don't know," he mumbled. Looking at her with suspicion, he asked, "Did you just say that to get me to open the door, or is there really a problem?"

Snapped back to reality, Allura looked at Keith. Sighing loudly, she saw the anger still blazing in his coal black eyes. "Oh no, there's definitely a problem," she admitted. With tears threatening to fall again, Allura sat down next to Keith on his bed. She relayed to him her conversation with Artie. She noticed that as she talked, Keith stiffened, his whole body going rigid. He was taking deep breaths, but not really reacting. When she was done, she simply sat there, waiting for a response.

Keith glared at her with a steely calm. "So Lord Douchebag is threatening to expose us, unless you allow him to court you."

"Yes."

Laughing aloud, Keith stood up abruptly. "So what, Allura. Do it. Court him. Marry him. Then you won't have to make a choice. The choice will be made for you. Duty over love. Isn't that why you were struggling?" His gaze bore into her, pain evident in his eyes. "You love me, but you have a duty to your people. There you go; duty wins. Artie wins your hand; the people win a king. Keith goes back to his unfeeling, robot mode. What does everyone call me, Mr. Protocol?"

Gaping at him, Allura couldn't process what he was saying. He wasn't making any sense. "Keith, you can't mean that? I came to tell you that I choose you. I choose _you_. Artie is crazy and a sociopath. I can't marry him. I love you; I want to be with you. Please. I need your help. Please, don't turn your back on me now." The princess pleaded with the commander.

He ignored her. "Leave now, Allura. We're done. It's over." He turned away and walked into his bathroom.

Before he closed the door, the princess could see the hurt and regret shining in his eyes. Hearing him turn his shower on, she heard his words as they echoed in her head. _It's over. __It's over. __It's over._She missed her chance. The princess sat there for several minutes, tears once again streaming down her cheeks. Because of her overblown sense of duty, she had given up a life of love and happiness with Keith for a life of misery and pain and who knows what else. Should she just concede defeat and accept the way things had turned out? No, she would not accept that. She had a duty to her people, but she also had a duty to herself.

_It's over? __Bullshit,_ she thought. Allura decided that she wouldn't let things end like this. Keith had been willing to fight for her; she was going to fight for him. Setting her jaw, the princess strutted into his bathroom without knocking. Standing naked in the shower, Keith didn't notice her come in. She watched as he washed his hair, the muscles in his back and arms working the lather. Her eyes raked down his form following the suds as they travelled down his muscular back and taut buttocks. Reliving the feel of him inside her, Allura felt a thrill rip through her body. Fueled by love and lust, she charged into the shower with him, fully clothed.

Spinning around, Keith almost fell as Allura threw herself at him. She grabbed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. "No, Keith. It's not over," she whispered, pushing against him. "You wouldn't let me walk away; I'm not letting you." Without another word, Allura pressed her lips to his.

He resisted at first, but then his lips began to match her movement by movement. His love for her won out over his anger. Pulling her shirt over her head, he devoured her lips and neck. Little by little, Allura's clothing landed on the floor of the bathroom in a soaking heap. The anger, the hangover, and Artie forgotten, the couple reaffirmed their love as their bodies joined as one.

VVVVV VVVVV

Wrapped in a blanket on Keith's bed, Allura looked over at the commander as he searched his closet for something the princess could wear back to her quarters. "How about this?" he asked, holding up an Academy hoodie and a pair of running shorts.

Allura giggled. "That will work." Reaching for the clothing, she stood up, letting the blanket drop from her lithe body. Turning toward the bed, she bent over to get dressed.

Keith's attention was instantly riveted. Walking up to stand behind her, Keith pressed his naked body against hers. "At the rate, we're going, you'll never get out of here," he whispered huskily in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

"Stop," the princess protested. "I really need to get back to my quarters, unseen if possible. I don't want anyone, especially Artie, seeing me leave your room in your clothes." Allura glanced at the clock. She and Keith had spent the majority of the afternoon together in bed, reaffirming their love for each other. It was nearing four o'clock, and Nanny would be busy with dinner preparations. Most of the other castle staff would have ended their day shifts an hour ago. Only the castle guards would still be on duty. The coast should pretty much be clear.

At the mention of Artie, Keith's eyes blazed. Throwing himself onto his bed, he rolled over to look at Allura. "What are you going to do about Artie?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes, Allura sighed in exasperation as she pulled on the shorts and zipped up the hoodie. "That's why I came to you originally; I was hoping you could help me with that." Cocking her head, she put her hands on her hips.

He reached out a hand to her and pulled her to lie back down next to him. "He's blackmailing you, Allura. That's illegal, according to both Arusian laws and Alliance laws. Do you think the people would approve of what he's doing? I doubt it. Why not throw that fact back in his face?" He searched her face.

"I don't think he'd care," Allura replied. "He wants to get his way, and he doesn't care who he has to take down to do it." Allura looked thoughtful for several minutes. "You know what?" she said. "Screw him. I am not going to give into his demands. Let him expose us. We will face what happens together."

Shaking his head, Keith chuckled wryly. "You could have done that from the beginning," he said. "It would have saved a lot of time and drama. I would have stood by you and faced whatever scrutiny came. It's a little hurtful that it was _Artie_ who made your head realize what your heart already knew."

"I know, Keith, and I am so sorry I put you through that," she apologized earnestly, her sincerity reflected in her eyes and her voice.

Keith frowned. "I don't know if I can really ever forgive you…" His voice trailed off.

Narrowing her eyes, Allura smiled seductively. She pushed Keith onto his back and moved up his body to straddle his hips. Rotating her groin against his, she purred, "What if I promise to spend the rest of my life making it up to you?" Leaning in, she kissed him, the depth of her feelings evident in her kiss.

Shaking his head, Keith smiled as he returned her kiss. "Yeah, but first we need to get rid of Artie," he commented sarcastically.

"Artie who?" Allura responded silkily as she leaned in to consume him all over again.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes

Again, thank you for reviews, follows, and favorites. I never imagined this little story would get the attention it has.

Most people are calling for Keith to beat up poor Artie. One even suggested we take him out completely. LOL! He has gone from a seemingly nice guy to public enemy number one. I am really proud of the antagonist he has become and he may make an appearance in future fics. Who knows?

The following is a teaser chapter. It's very short and provides some background and some lead in to the next series of events.

Rated T

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. The story is mine. OC are also mine.

Chapter 13

The next evening, Lord Arthur roamed the halls of the Castle of Lions, bored and angry. He was getting nowhere with Allura. His blackmail threat had completely backfired. Instead of forcing her into his arms, the princess had avoided him like the plague. She was nowhere to be found. Bah! He knew that she was spending time with that damn commander. Unfortunately, there was no way to prove it. _Or was there?_

In his first weeks at the castle, Artie had befriended one of the stable grooms. The man's name was Peter, and Peter's wife, Emily, worked as a maid in the private areas of the castle. Peter and his wife were struggling to make ends meet with one child and another on the way. Feeling sorry for the young family, Artie pledged to help them get on their feet. The couple was extremely grateful and promised to repay Artie any way they could. Artie didn't expect a financial repayment, but he did seek the couple out when he decided he needed inside information on the princess.

Emily helped Lord Arthur learn bits and pieces of information about the princess: her favorite scent, her favorite flower, her hobbies, her likes and dislikes. He would in turn surprise the princess with bouquets of flowers and small tokens of affection. The princess appreciated his efforts and rewarded him with hugs and kisses to the cheek.

Since the commander's interference, however, Allura had been less than thrilled with his advances. And that was before the blackmail. Lord Arthur decided it was time to ask an extra favor of Emily. After witnessing the commander leave her room late the night before, he asked the young maid to keep an eye on the comings and goings of Allura. Not revealing the true reason why, he even gave her a small camera to use to record her activities. The maid was reluctant at first. It was only after he explained that he was concerned for the safety and well-being of the princess that she begrudgingly agreed to keep a closer eye on her and document her comings and goings.

Returning to his quarters, Artie almost stepped on an envelope lying in the middle of the floor. Someone must have shoved it underneath the door. Bending to pick it up, he turned it over in his hands. There was nothing written on the front. Slicing the envelope open with a stubby finger, the lord found a small data disk inside.

He walked over to his touchpad and inserted the disk in the slot. A moment later, a series of images popped up on the screen. Artie's eyes boggled as he took in the images, and his mouth gaped open. Swiping from one picture to the next, the Arusian nobleman's slackened jaw shifted into a menacing smirk. _Thank you, Emily, _he thought to himself. He now had exactly what he needed.

VVVVVVVV

Allura lay wrapped in Keith's arms as the couple watched a movie in the princess's sitting room. With the ball the next night, they found it easy to spend time together with Nanny overseeing final preparations and Koran entertaining visiting dignitaries. Allura had ditched Artie again, leaving the dining room before he could talk to her. She had told him that she would not be threatened or blackmailed, and she wanted him to leave her alone. He ignored her request, and continued to try and get close to her. The Arusian lord would not get the message. With an uneasy feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach, Allura was sure that the blackmail threat was far from over.

Settling back against Keith's hard chest, Allura tried to relax. Feeling his lips against her temple, she closed her eyes and let out a contented purr, enjoying the feel of him surround her. She had never felt so loved in all her life. Not believing she almost threw it all away because of duty, the princess turned her head to capture Keith's lips in a heated kiss.

Keith groaned quietly as he responded to the movement of her lips. About to deepen the kiss, he was startled with the sudden beeping of Allura's communicator. Releasing his embrace, he allowed her to take the call.

"This is Blue," Allura murmured into her device.

"Your Majesty?" Lord Arthur said silkily over the comm. "I request an audience with you."

Rolling her eyes, Allura gripped the comm tightly. "I am sorry, Lord Arthur." Courtly formality had replaced friendly camaraderie. "Now is not a good time. Blue out." She reached over to throw the comm onto the coffee table.

A pulse of static answered Allura's dismissal. She under her breath as Keith chuckled quietly; the princess reached for the comm again. "What?" she barked.

"Before you dismiss me so callously, _Princess," _Artie bit out her title over the speaker. "I suggest you meet with me. You will want the commander to join us as well."

Keith grabbed the comm from Allura. "Arthur," he growled. "Your threats will not be heeded or tolerated."

"Oh, but I think they will, Commander," Arthur growled back. "Your Majesty, I will see you in your office in ten minutes. Lord Arthur out."

Allura was lost in thought. Turning to Keith, she furrowed her brow. "What do you think he wants?" she asked. "I told him we would not bend to his demands."

Keith blew his hair out of his face. "Who knows?" he replied. "But whatever it is, Allura, we will not take his threats seriously." Rage darkened Keith's face. "I will personally escort him back to the Southern Province. I will not let him threaten you or your integrity."

Allura threw her arms around Keith's neck. "Always my protector," she mumbled as she burrowed her face into Keith's chest.

Returning her hug, Keith rubbed Allura's back. "Come on," he coaxed, gently pulling away from her before he stood up. "Let's go see what Douchebag wants."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes

TGIF! I wanted to post before the craziness of the weekend gets here. Only three and a half more days, then summer officially begins for me. It's so close, I can taste it! I wish everyone a great weekend.

This is another short chapter. There are only two more after this. This story has been such an incredible journey. Not only was it a fun story to write and revise; it was also unexpected to get such support and response. I remember telling Cubbie I was hoping for 60 reviews. I am approaching 100! Please keep them coming.

Paulina Ann – What's on the camera isn't necessarily bad; it's the ramifications of what's on the camera that will spell some drama for Keith and Allura.

RedLion2 – Emily and Peter's reasons are not what you think. Thank you for the compliments. I am really glad you are enjoying the story.

cubbieberry – I love when yummy KA leads to real life loving and snuggles. That was just a tease of snuggles.

Venus Starlights 07 – Keith can handle Artie in two ways: he can go either alpha male, I am going to kick your a$$ for messing with my girl or he can go calm and unaffected. Which would you prefer? I wonder if you will like the way I had Keith handle it.

ebon-drake – Ah Douchetastic Artie! See! He has truly earned his name of Lord Douchebag. I love your speculations and questions. All will be answered soon! Thanks for your continued and unwavering support!

FroofyB – Thank you so much for the reviews and the positive feedback. I am trying to keep the chapters coming. I hope this helps start your weekend right. I am sorry it's a short one.

Limetwist – KA make up sex is the best sex. LOL! Def Team KA. Artie hater!

Please enjoy!

Rated T

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. The story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 14

The princess of Arus stopped hesitantly outside her office door. Keith walked closely behind her. Just as she was about to key in the code, Lord Arthur approached from around the corner, carrying his touchpad. Stopping at Allura's office door, he smiled sardonically at the pair.

Allura gazed warily at Arthur, while she watched Keith give Arthur a death look. Looking in disgust at her almost-beau, Allura sighed. "Let's get this over with," she said.

Entering the office with Keith following closely behind, Allura spun around and raised her chin at Arthur. "Out with it. What do you want?" She refused to waste time or mince words. She was ready for this guy to be gone from her life permanently.

"Why, Princess," Arthur purred. "Is that any way to greet a guest?" Stepping toward her, he reached up to cup her cheek.

Keith swatted his hand away vehemently. "Hands off!" he snarled. Glaring at the lord, he growled, "What the fuck do you want, asshole?"

Arthur turned angrily to Keith. "Don't touch _me_!" he sputtered. Pointing a finger up at Keith, he yelled, "You! You steal the princess from me. You defile her! And then you dare touch me. You aren't worthy of her; only I am!"

Keith set Arthur with a steely stare. "What are you talking about? You know nothing."

"I know everything," Arthur replied. Placing the touchpad on the desk, he pressed the screen to turn it on. Pushing the computer toward Keith and Allura, he added, "And I have proof!"

Allura reached out to pick up the touchpad. Shock filled her when she saw the image. On the screen was a grainy picture of her. She was in the hall just outside Keith's bedroom, dressed in her pink pantsuit. The time stamp showed eleven am. She swiped the screen. The next shot showed Keith answering the door dressed in his pajama pants. Only five minutes had passed according to the time stamp. Swiping to the left again, Allura saw herself leaving Keith's room, dressed in his hoodie and gym shorts. The time on that picture showed four pm. The princess appeared to be sneaking down the hall several hours after the first few pictures were taken. Unable to take any more, Allura handed the touchpad to Keith.

Keith quickly looked through the pictures, his jaw clenching in anger when he realized the pictures were dated and time-stamped; they told a very compelling and obvious story. He had them. He had evidence of their affair. Before the lord didn't have a leg to stand on. Now he did.

Breathing deeply, the commander avoided looking at Allura. He held Arthur's gaze. "What do you want?" His tone was no longer angry; it was defeated.

"I want the princess to accept me as a suitor. I want you out of her life. I am willing to overlook her impurity. The rest of her subjects may not be so forgiving." He stopped to take a breath and looked pointedly at Allura. "Refuse and the pictures go public at the Celebration Ball tomorrow."

Shaking in disbelief, Allura looked back and forth between Keith and Artie. Hearing the entire exchange, she turned to stare at Keith. He seemed to be backing down. Not understanding, Allura punched his arm. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't let him blackmail us."

Keith sighed, not looking at the princess. "That was before he had real proof."

"Who cares?" Allura growled. "I thought we agreed that we would face whatever consequences came of this."

"That was before smearing your name across the galaxy became part of the equation," Keith snapped. "We will finish our discussion in private." Turning back to Artie, he warned, "If she agrees, you will turn over all evidence to the Castle of Lions and none of this will ever see the light of day."

Arthur smiled malevolently. Allura's eyes widened as the true Artie was revealed. Power hungry, lustful, vengeful, mad. Shuddering, she thought about what a marriage to him would have meant. And to think, she almost walked into it of her own free will, almost throwing away the tenderness and love she had found with Keith. Things were not always how they appeared. Furrowing her slender brows, she glanced over at Keith. Though his exterior projected a look of defeat and compliance, his eyes communicated anger and defiance. He had a plan.

Nodding imperceptibly in acknowledgement as she caught his eye, Allura turned back to Artie. "It looks like you have won, your _Excellency_." Sarcasm oozed from her biting remark.

"Excellent," he hissed, cracking his knuckles in triumph. "When I make my intentions clear at the ball tomorrow night, you will accept my request. The commander will write to Galaxy Garrison and request a transfer from Arus immediately. I want him as far away from my princess as possible. We can't have you continuing your torrid affair after we officially begin courting. Once those concessions have been met, I will permanently delete all evidence of the pictures, and we shall live quite happily ever after." Smiling lustfully, Artie ran his beady eyes up and down Allura's beautiful form.

Snorting loudly in a most un-princess like way, Allura retorted, "Not likely!" Catching the look Keith gave her to play along, Allura sobered immediately. "Fine," she conceded. "You win."

"I will make you happy, Princess, you'll see." Artie's toned softened. He walked to her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Lust isn't enough to base a marriage on." He threw a dirty look back at the commander.

Shaken by the lord's actions, Allura wondered at his complete change in attitude. "I think it would be best if you leave, Arthur," she suggested. She was worried about her commander; Keith was uncharacteristically quiet. She was afraid to look at him, his back turned to her as he looked out at the expanse of Arus's night sky.

"I will take my leave, your Majesty." Arthur bowed to the princess. "Good evening, _Commander_," he goaded Keith. When he got no reaction, he smirked at Keith's turned back. "Enjoy what little time you have left with the fair Allura. After tomorrow, she is mine." With that final word, Arthur left Allura's office, a triumphant smile on his face and a spring in his step.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes

So sorry about the delay in posting. I meant to have this up yesterday, but, alas, life got in the way. We are almost to the end of this journey. One more chapter to go. Thank you for reviews and kudos. I appreciate your kind words and your follows and favorites. Please excuse the lack of individual responses. It's my last week and between exams and packing up my room, I am just too tired to make thoughtful and coherent responses.

Also, there are some technical things in this chapter that are not based on any kind of truth or knowledge. I have no idea if any of it is plausible, but since it's my Arus, and my story, it works! :)

For those of you clamoring for what Keith and Allura will do to counter Artie, well…..enjoy!

Rated T

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. The story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 15

Allura stared at Keith's back. He made no move to turn around. She gave him his space for several minutes until she could take no more. Walking up behind him, she snaked her arms around his waist. Feeling his rigid posture relax in her embrace, she turned him to her. "I know you must have a plan," she stated. "I know there is no way you would give me up that easily." She smiled up into his handsome face.

Not returning her smile, Keith pulled her close and rested his chin on her head. "No," he confirmed. "But we still need a plan to get those pictures and get that douchebag far away from here. Let's call the Force, Koran, and Nanny. I think it's time to fill everyone in on _everything_ that has been going on."

"_Everything _that's been going on?" Allura repeated in a slight panic. "Including what's going on with us?"

"I think it's time to face the music, Allura. If we want their help and support, we need to come clean. We will deal with that fallout later. We need to deal with the blackmail situation first." Keith walked to the comm and keyed in the special emergency code. It went straight to the communicators of the members of the Voltron Force and the princess's guardians. It wasn't used often, but when it was, those receiving the message knew to proceed quietly and discretely. Taking Allura's hand, Keith pulled her behind him. "Come on," he urged. "We will be meeting in conference room B in ten minutes. Everyone knows that's the location of emergency meetings."

VVVVV

Ten minutes later, Keith and Allura walked into conference room B to find Koran, Nanny, Hunk, and Pidge waiting for them. Lance was probably on his way, having headed into the village of Almar to see a special lady friend. Deciding not to wait for Red's pilot since he already had knowledge of the situation, Keith walked to the head of the table with Allura next to him. Keeping a hold of her hand, he turned to face the curious faces of his teammates and Allura's guardians.

Clearing his throat, Keith began, "I called this meeting to inform you of a situation that has developed that we need to take care of. I am not particularly proud of how this has come to fruition or why we are at this point, but we are here nonetheless."

The people seated around the table exchanged confused glances. "I am in love with Keith," Allura blurted out, seeing their confusion. A series of gasps echoed around the room. "He is also in love with me. We want to be together and are involved in a romantic relationship."

Before Koran or Nanny could interrupt, Keith continued with a raise of his hands. "That's what created the problem. Lord Arthur is blackmailing the princess." He and Allura proceeded to explain what had transpired over the last several days, leaving graphic details out. Finishing their story, they waited for the fallout.

Before anyone could say anything, Lance burst into the room followed closely by Peter, the stable groom, and Emily, his pregnant wife. Lance breathed hard as he motioned for Emily to take the last vacant seat at the conference table. Peter stood behind his wife, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Lance walked to the head of the table to stand near Keith.

"What is the meaning of this?" Koran demanded. "This is a private meeting. Why are they here?"

"Because they have a very interesting story to tell," Lance insisted. "Hear them out. I have a feeling that what they have to say is relevant to this meeting." Lance glanced at Keith only to receive a silent nod in confirmation.

The group listened as Peter and his wife recounted their interactions with Lord Arthur. What started as a benevolent act by the lord that was being repaid by kindhearted favors, quickly turned to requests of much darker intent. Emily sobbed into her hands as she revealed that she was the one who took the pictures and slid them to Lord Arthur.

"I am so sorry, Highness," the young mother cried. "I thought he genuinely wanted to court you and find out the things you fancied. He slipped me the camera and asked me to follow you and document where you went. He insisted he was worried that you were in some kind of trouble. When I realized you and the commander were….Well, I refused to continue his bidding. But then he threatened to take our children away. We couldn't lose our children…" Her voice trailed off as Emily broke down completely.

Allura hurried over to the distraught woman. Wrapping her arms around her, she tried to soothe Emily's crying. "It's ok, Emily. I understand that you felt you had to protect your family. You will never want or need for anything. We will protect you." Looking around the table, she was encouraged to see Koran, Nanny, and the rest of the force nodding in agreement.

Peter chimed in, "We were fooled, your Highness, Commander. We thought Lord Arthur was good and kind; we had no idea he was using us to get to you."

Nodding at the young father, Keith very quickly brought Lance up to speed. Then he spoke with an almost regal air. "We need to end this blackmail. We also need to ensure that those pictures never go public. We have to protect the princess."

Nanny opened her mouth to speak for the first time. Anger blazed in her eyes as she glared at Allura. "Had you handled a courtship properly, we would not be in this situation. Running around like a common harlot. Giving into lust. Sleeping with a commoner! No one will ever want you now…" Her voice trailed off.

Koran laid his hand on top of Nanny's, trying to calm her anger. Both Allura's and Keith's faces flamed with fury at Nanny's words. "Right now that is irrelevant, Netta. That situation will definitely be dealt with at a later time." His hazel eyes bore into Allura's letting her know that he was not pleased with the situation, and it would be addressed. "We need to do what we can to end this blackmail and ensure that this doesn't get out and ruin Princess's reputation. Arthur wants you to accept his courtship, or he reveals the pictures. Can you call his bluff?"

"And give him a chance to get those pictures out?" Keith exclaimed. "Are you sure you want to take that chance?"

"Commander, the lord will be the center of attention at the ball. He threatened to reveal the pictures right then and there. He is sadistic enough to have his touchpad cued up and ready to go. What a better venue than at a ball full of royalty, dignitaries, and Arus's most prominent citizens?"

"Ok," was all Keith could say, not exactly following the royal advisor.

Pidge snapped to attention. "If we could get rid of the pictures of Keith and Allura, he will look like the fool when he tries to prove an affair between them."

Allura's blue eyes brightened. "So we need to get to his touchpad!" Turning back to Pidge, she asked, "Isn't his computer property of the Castle of Lions? Could we somehow hack into it and delete those files?"

"That should be easy enough," Pidge replied. "But how do we know he doesn't have them backed up somewhere else?"

"There is a data disk," Emily mused thoughtfully. "After taking the pictures, I put them onto a data disk and gave that to Artie. I still have the camera, but I deleted them from the camera as soon as I turned them over to him. The only other place they could possibly be is on that disk."

"So we need the disk," Keith stated.

"I will get it for you," Emily confirmed. "I am the maid that takes care of his quarters. I have access."

"How do we manage to do all this without him noticing that those picture files are gone?" Hunk inquired. "He's not super smart, but he's bound to check on them prior to the ball."

"I can send a virus to his touchpad that replaces those picture files with something else. I can set the virus to work at a set time, say just prior to the start of the ball. But then the next question, what do we replace those picture files with?" Pidge looked around the room.

A light came on in Emily's eyes, brightening her pretty face. Smiling up at her husband as they exchanged a knowing glance, she looked back at her monarch. "I can help with that, too," she stated emphatically. "I just need the princess to get Lord Arthur away from his quarters for a time. I can set a trap, and we can beat him at his own game, so to say."

Allura smiled at the young maid. "I will do anything I can to get that bastard away from me and out of my life." Nodding in agreement, the Voltron Force, Koran, and Nanny listened closely as Emily shared her idea. Keith smiled wickedly to himself as she laid out her part of the plan. _This is going to be good, _he thought. _This is going to be very good._This would be the last time Lord Douchebag messed with him, his princess, or anyone else.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes

Paulina Ann – Yes, only 1 chapter left and a very short epilogue. I sure hope you like the ending and don't find it lacking.

FroofyB – I hope you feel Artie gets his just desserts. The plan won't be spelled out; it shall be revealed, however. Get ready!

RedLion2 – Oh Nanny. I was never a huge fan, and I always hated how she treated the princess. I include her because she is the closest thing Allura has to a mom. Thank you so much for your kind words. I hope I remain somewhat true to the characters, even though I dream up these crazy scenarios. Darn plot bunnies.

ebon-drake – Once again, you have veered my plot bunny slightly. So after a bit of revision, here you are. The epic conclusion. I am sweating in hopes that it won't disappoint.

Limetwist – Nanny…..What can I say? We love to hate her.

animebookchic – I hope this satisfies. Thank you for your reviews!

cubbieberry – Interesting way and reason for them to reveal their affair, huh? I hope the ending is worthy of the HEA!

In honor of the official last day of school, I present the conclusion of Fighting Gravity. Thanks again for all the favorites and follows and reviews and opinions. I do have a couple of other stories started, but I am not sure when I will be posting again. I promise, though, I won't be away long. Until next time!

Rated T

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. The story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 16

Standing nervously at the top of the stairs of the grand ballroom, Allura fidgeted nervously in her new lilac dress. Nanny had outdone herself. The dress fit the princess perfectly and hugged her body, showing every dip and curve of her lithe frame. Grasping Koran's arm, she waited to be formally introduced into the Celebration Ball.

As the doors to the ballroom opened, Allura scanned the floor near the foot of the stairs. Her gaze fell on Lord Arthur grinning up at her like a jack o' lantern. A ball of disgust formed in the pit of her stomach as she thought back over the torture of the afternoon.

In order to help Emily's plan work, the princess agreed to act as if Artie had won. She went to him this morning and told him that since they would soon be courting, whether she liked it or not, she needed to continue to get to know him. Spending the afternoon with him, they rode horses in the countryside. She tried to act cordial and friendly, though inside her emotions were fraught with hatred and loathing.

Peter had tended to their horses on their return to the Castle of Lions. He had been in touch with his wife and had given a nonverbal message to the princess that Emily had been successful in setting the trap. Allura breathed a sigh of relief that her afternoon spent with Artie had not been in vain. Keith had been hesitant about Allura spending time with the crooked nobleman and had made his concerns known. Allura assured him that the key to making the plan work was to make Artie believe he had won. Even after heated kisses and words of love whispered in a darkened bedroom, Keith was not quite convinced.

Thinking of her commander, Allura's eyes flitted over to where he stood next to the rest of the Force. Looking very handsome in his dress uniform, he offered her a secret, sexy smile, which she returned with a small quirk of her lips. They had been virtually inseparable over the last few days, except when duty called. When they were together, they were usually cuddling or in a state of undress. Closing her eyes at the memories, Allura willed herself not to think about those intimate moments.

The clearing of Koran's throat brought her barreling back to the present. They had reached the bottom of the stairs, and Koran escorted her over to Lord Arthur. The nobleman bowed deeply to the princess and reached out to take the princess's hand. "Your majesty, you look lovely tonight."

Curtseying politely, Allura responded with a tight smile. "Thank you."

Lord Arthur straightened quickly and cleared his throat. "Princess Allura," he began loudly. "I have been a guest at the Castle of Lions for several weeks now. I have enjoyed your company and hospitality. But I feel the time has come to make my intentions clear." Pausing to give her a knowing look, the Arusian nobleman kneeled before her. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

A hush fell over the crowd. Frozen in place, Allura stared at the man kneeling before her. She had expected that he would ask to court her; she never imagined he would propose so boldly in front of everyone. This put a little chink in the plan. Looking around frantically, her azure eyes locked onto a pair of coal-colored ones. Keith's eyes blazed fury, his mouth set in a firm, straight line. He looked ready to pounce toward her, Lance's hand on his arm the only thing holding him back.

Her love for Keith gave her the strength to speak. Reaching down to pull Arthur to his feet, the princess spoke with a regal air. "Lord Arthur, we have become good _friends _over the last several weeks." Her voice strained a little on the word _friends_. "I am honored that you feel me worthy to be your wife. But I am not worthy of you." Shocked murmurs rippled through the crowd. "You deserve to be loved truly and deeply, without reservation, by someone who devotes herself and belongs only to you. I am sorry, but that person is not me." Walking up a few stairs so she could address her subjects, Allura turned to the crowd. "And ladies and gentlemen, when I marry, I want to love my husband, and be loved by my husband, in the same way." Her eyes met Keith's across the crowded ballroom. A small smile was shared between the couple. With no intention of saying more, the princess walked down the steps to join Keith and the rest of the Force.

Chaos broke out in the ballroom after the princess's announcement. Koran walked to the top of the stairs, his hands raised as he tried to restore order. Once the crowd had quieted, he addressed them. "The princess is still young. There is still plenty of time to find a more suitable prospect."

"What's wrong with Lord Arthur?" a voice called out. "He's young , and he's Arusian."

Looking helplessly at Allura, her advisor answered, "She explained that she doesn't feel worthy of his affections. She is thinking of him, not herself."

"Since when does royalty marry for love?" another angry voice exclaimed. "This isn't a fairy tale."

The angry voices quieted again as Arthur himself walked up to join Koran. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am very disappointed with the princess's response, as I am sure, you are as well. I understand that she wants her fairy tale, but alas, that is not how it's meant to be for those of royal blood." Artie bore his gaze into Allura's, giving her one more chance to accept his proposal. When she made no move to agree, the lord's eyes blazed with anger. Setting his shoulders back, he stood tall and straight. "Is it because, Princess Allura, that your virtue is already taken? " A quiet murmur rippled through the room. The lord continued, "Arusians, there is already one who has compromised our princess. "Pausing to catch his breath, Lord Arthur's eyes found Keith. "Isn't that right, Commander Kogane?"

A shocked silence fell over the crowd as one hundred pairs of eyes turned to look at where the commander of the Voltron Force stood next to the princess of Arus. Unfazed by Arthur's accusation, Keith met the lord's gaze evenly. He replied quietly, "I have no idea what you are talking about, _Excellency."_ His dark eyes swept the ballroom in challenge as he turned to face the princess, taking Allura's small hand in his._ "_But I won't lie; I love Princess Allura, with my whole heart and my entire soul." Bowing to the princess, he placed a small kiss on the back of her hand.

Allura stood mesmerized by her dashing commander. As he straightened, she reached up to cup his cheek, love shining in her eyes. "And I love him." Allura's voice rang out across the room as she spoke to her subjects. "Arusians, will you allow this man, Lord Arthur, to slander and dishonor me so? To accuse Commander Kogane of such an act?" She pointed at the disgruntled nobleman. An angry murmur pulsed around the ballroom.

"It is not slander," the rejected lord retorted. "It is the truth. They are having a secret, torrid affair. Ladies and gentleman, the princess and the commander are already sleeping together." A collective gasp went up, Arus's old-fashioned values reflected in the crowd's reaction. Walking over to his manservant, Arthur obtained his touchpad and walked it over to Koran. "I have proof; I have pictures." Angry voices filled the room.

Allura looked around in desperation. She and Keith hurried toward Koran. The advisor reached for the touchpad as the crowd called to see the pictures. The lord grinned wickedly as he opened the file and handed the small computer to Koran. The princess's guardian leaned down to look closely at the small screen.

Koran's eyes bulged, and his face turned red. Years of etiquette and decorum caused the advisor to chuckle quietly behind a raised hand. Keith and Allura watched him in confusion. Grabbing for the touchpad, the couple leaned over the computer and almost fell over at what they saw glowing on the screen. Glancing up, Allura caught sight of a beaming Emily standing near the entrance to the ballroom. The princess smiled as Emily gave her a subtle thumbs up.

"Show us! Show us! Show us!" the crowd called. Trying to reign in his quiet fit of laughter, Koran walked over to plug the touchpad into the ballroom's central media unit. The lights dimmed, and the large media screen flickered to life.

Standing smugly without bothering to look at the screen, Arthur was surprised to hear the crowd erupt into laughter. Spinning around quickly, Lord Arthur was shocked to see his own image on the screen. Clad in white boxers covered with red hearts, the nobleman was flexing in front of his bedroom mirror, attempting to suck in his large gut. "What is that?" he yelled. Running over to grab the touchpad, he swiped through several more pictures, trying to find the ones he had shown the princess and the commander the night before. There were only more embarrassing shots of the lord, in various states of undress, posing in front of his bedroom mirror like a supermodel, an attempted sultry look on his face. Because he had forgotten to unplug the touchpad, the crowd in the ballroom got to see more of Lord Arthur than anyone really wanted to.

Once he had sobered, Koran fixed Lord Arthur with a steely glare. "Where are these pictures of the princess and the commander that you claim to have?"

The befuddled lord was going through every folder and application on his touchpad. Those pictures were nowhere to be found. "They're gone! How is that possible?" His jaw was slack in amazement; his eyes glazed over with confusion. Then his expression changed from shock to fury. You!" He pointed at Keith. "Somehow you deleted them. It's him; it's always about him! I will kill you, Commander. I swear I will kill you." The nobleman shrieked like a banshee as the guests of the ball gasped in utter shock at Arthur's blatant threats.

Cocking an eyebrow, Keith motioned for the castle guard to apprehend Arthur. As the guards handcuffed the Arusian lord, Keith walked over and whispered in his ear, "Lord Arthur, you are hereby under arrest for blackmail, causing a public disturbance, and threatening a member of the Voltron Force. You will never have opportunity to threaten the princess or me ever again." Aloud, he said, "Take him away!" With a flick of his head, Keith signaled for the castle guard to remove Lord Arthur from the ballroom. The room was silent for several minutes, the only sound Arthur's denial of wrongdoing as he struggled against his bondage.

As Arthur's cries faded, the crowd erupted into excited applause. Hooting and catcalling came from around the room. A chant of "Kogane, Kogane Kogane" started and was soon so loud, the chandeliers were shaking. Once again, the commander had saved their princess. Not from a Drule, or a Robeast, but from one of their own who threatened her virtue and integrity. In that, the Arusian people were grateful and didn't hesitate to show their appreciation and support for Keith.

Allura clasped desperately onto Keith's arm. She looked around at her subjects as they cheered for the man who had saved them, their planet, and their princess more times than she could count. He saved her, yet again, from a lonely and loveless marriage.

Keith beamed radiantly. He led Allura to the stairs to stand next to Koran and Nanny, who had watched the whole thing from the sidelines. The princess regally raised her hands, commanding their silence and their respect. The guests in the ballroom shushed. "My people, Commander Kogane has pledged me his heart. He wishes to court me and become my betrothed. No, he is not royalty, and no, he is not Arusian, but he has proven his love and loyalty for me and for Arus." Stealing a glance at Keith, she continued, "Your princess returns his love." Applause erupted again. "Do you approve of my suitor?" Smiling radiantly, the princess was answered with more hoots and catcalls.

Turning to Keith, Allura curtseyed to her commander. "The people officially accept you as a suitor." Dropping her voice, she whispered, "And so do I."

Keith swept her into his embrace. Kissing her passionately, the commander held his princess tightly, showing the depth of his love for all to see. Pulling back, he smiled radiantly at her as he released her from his embrace. Guiding her back down to the dance floor, he nodded to the orchestra conductor. A slow waltz started in the ballroom. As the waltz began, the crowd quieted. Keith leaned over and brushed his lips lightly against Allura's mouth. "I love you, my beautiful princess."

"And I love you, my handsome commander," Allura replied, lost in the music and the feel of his arms around her. "No more Artie," she whispered, leaning up to tease his lips with her breath. "No more fighting gravity." Their lips came together, the powerful force of their love and attraction apparent to everyone in the room.

* * *

Epilogue

As the crowd watched the enchanting couple move around the dance floor, Koran looked over at Nanny. "Well, Netta," he greeted the governess. "Our little girl is all grown up and in love."

Scowling, Nanny waved her hand in dismissal. "I should have guessed she would fall for him. He's brave, and he's loyal, and he is so darn handsome. It's always been obvious he loves her, and in a lot of ways, he reminds me of Alfor." A breathy sigh escaped from Nanny's lips.

Stroking his mustache, Koran looked speculatively at Nanny. "So you approve? You don't care that he is not royalty?"

"Ach!" the old woman exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "Lord Arthur was royalty and what a conniving…..." Nanny struggled to find an appropriate moniker for the disgraced lord. "….._douchebag _he turned out to be." Sighing heavily, the governess watched her beautiful princess with shimmering eyes. "It's easier to approve and accept, I suppose, then to try and fight against what they feel for each other. They belong together."

"It appears they do," Koran conceded as he looked upon the princess and her commander. He could put his foot down and try to keep them apart, but he knew it would be pointless. Fighting to keep them apart would be like trying to fight gravity. Shaking his head and chuckling, the advisor realized he was too old and too tired to even try.

* * *

One last thought

I don't have a planned sequel as of right now, but that doesn't mean that it isn't a possibility. I don't think you have seen the last of Lord Arthur...


End file.
